


Take a Step

by syubbiechubs22



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Child to teens, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance, Same Age, School Life, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syubbiechubs22/pseuds/syubbiechubs22
Summary: Keluarga Miya dan keluarga Kita sudah bersahabat semenjak kepindahan keluarga Kita, begitu pula dengan anak-anak mereka bernama Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu dan Kita Shinsuke.Mereka pikir persahabatan mereka akan berjalan selamanya hingga pada akhirnya mereka harus mengambil satu langkah dimasa remaja mereka
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. We start from here

_[1995]_

  
Di prefektur Hyogo, tepatnya di kota Amagasaki terdapat sebuah perumahan. Bukan perumahan mewah dimana kita akan menemukan rumah tingkat menjuoang dengan luas berhektar-hektar. Perumahan ini lebih sederhana. Tidak terlalu luas. Tetapi tidak begitu sempit. Tidak mewah tetapi tidak kumuh. Di perumahan ini terdapat beberapa rumah yang membuka toko untuk menunjang perekonomian mereka. Seperti rumah berwarna kuning di persimpangan yang membuka toko bunga. Lalu jeda tiga rumah di sampingnya terdapat seorang paman yang membuka pemandian air panas. Atau sebuah rumah warna putih dengan papan kayu di atas bertuliskan ‘Onigiri Miya' yang menjual berbagai macam onigiri. 

Semua terlihat nyaman dan bersahabat, oleh karena itu sebuah keluarga pindah mengisi rumah kosong di depan keluarga Miya. 

Pindahan tersebut terjadi empat tahun yang lalu. Mereka adalah keluarga Kita. Sepasang suami istri baru dengan seorang nenek. Setelah diusut, diketahui jika keluarga Kita pindah dari kampung halaman mereka ke sini untuk mensuplai hasil kebun keluarga besar di kampung pada kota-kota besar. Terkadang terdapat kiriman sayur-sayuran, buah dan beras dari kampung halaman mereka untuk di perjual belikan. Ah, beruntungnya keluarga Miya karena bahan pokok membuat onigiri dapat mereka dapatkan di depan rumah mereka alias tetangga mereka sendiri, keluarga Kita. Maka semenjak itu keluarga Miya dan Kita bekerja sama menghasilkan simbiosis mutualisme. 

Keluarga Miya dan keluarga Kita menjadi dekat dalam waktu yang cepat yang terus berlanjut hingga kini. Kedua nyonya dari keluarga tersebut bahkan hamil dalam periode yang sama, yang membedakan adalah nyonya Miya mengetahui kehamilannya lebih cepat dibandingkan nyonya Kita. Tak apa, yang jelas persahabatan diantara kedua nyonya tersebut semakin erat. 

Selasa, 5 Juli tahun 1995. Keluarga Kita melahirkan buah hati mereka. Seorang bayi lelaki tanpa cacat dengan berat 2.900 gram dan panjang 48 centimeter. Suami dan nyonya Kita menamakan putra sulungnya Kita Shinsuke, Kita sebagai nama marga sedangkan Shinsuke sebagai namanya yang berarti kepercayaan dan bantuan. Nyonya Kita meneteskan air mata bersuka cita, memohon pada tuhan demi keberlangsungan hidup bayi nya dan juga keselamatan bayi di dalam kandungan sahabatnya, nyonya Miya. Keluarga Kita dan keluarga Miya mengaminkan doa tersebut dalam kesuka citaan di kamar rumah sakit. 

Doa yang di panjatkan pun tiba, tepatnya pada hari Jumat, 5 Oktober tahun 1995. Hanya berselang tiga bulan setelah kelahiran nyonya Miya, kini nyonya Miya yang mengisi kamar bersalin di rumah sakit. Terjadi sedikit kendalan saat nyonya Miya melahirkan buah hati nya, tetapi bukan masalah karena setelahnya buah hati kembarnya muncul di dunia. Yap, kembar. Si kembar pertama yang lebih dulu melihat dunia dinamai dengan nama Miya Atsumu, yang berarti haus akan kemenangan sedangkan si kembar terakhir dinamai dengan nama Miya Osamu yang berarti untuk memerintah. 

Nyonya Kita yang menggendong Shinsuke kecil dalam pelukannya tersenyum bahagia melihat nyonya Miya yang menggendong Atsumu dan Osamu di kedua tangan nya. Maju perlahan untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah si kembar. Tetapi bukan hanya nyonya Kita yang ingin melihat wajah si kembar, tangan kecil putranya menjulur keluar seakan ingin menggapai sesuatu. Nyonya Kita tersenyum. Membenarkan posisi putranya dalam gendongannya agar Shinsuke kecil dapat melihat teman baru nya. Mempertemukan enam pasang mata kecil di ruangan itu.

Nyonya Kita dan nyonya Miya berpandangan. Saling bertukar senyuman. 

  
Kelak takdir akan menyatukan para putra mereka. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uye uyee balik lagi sm work ke dua aku yang kali ini tema nya lebih santai. Btw ini bakal slowburn? I guess? Jadi sabar aja ya


	2. If you cry, i'll cry

_[1998]_

“Kecatlia Atchumu bakal ngebashmi penjaat!! Wuuushhh" 

Anak kecil berusia tiga tahun bersurai coklat tersebut memperagakan salah satu pahlawan favoritnya yang ia tonton di televisi. Lengkap dengan jubah merah diselipkan di kerah baju belakangnya dan juga pedang plastik di tangan. Ia merasa senang karena dapat meniru pahlawan favoritnya, mungkin nanti ia bisa menjadi pahlawan sesungguhnya suatu hari nanti. 

Kembarannya, Osamu menatap Atsumu sedikit jengkel, ia ingin bergaya seperti Atsumu juga dengan jubah merah dan pedang palsu di tangan. Sayangnya, pedang imitasinya berada di tangan kembaran nya, akibat dari Atsumu yang menghilangkan pedang mainan nya dan meminjam pedang Osamu sebagai gantinya. Padahal Osamu juga mau bermain peran sebagai pahlawan.

“Chincuke jadi olang jaatnya!! Wushh wusshh pegi! Pegi olang jaat!” 

Atsumu mengarahkan pedangnya pada Shinsuke. Mengimajinasikan Shinsuke kecil sebagai monster jahat yang sedang menghancurkan kota tempat mereka berada. Atsumu menghunuskan pedang mainan di tangan nya pada Shinsuke, sedangkan Shinsuke yang tidak tahu menahu hanya berjalan mundur, bingung harus melakukan apa selain berjalan mundur karena tidak ingin terkena pedang mainan di tangan Atsumu. Hingga Shinsuke terantuk kakinya sendiri yang mengakibatkan dirinya jatuh ke belakang. 

“Huahahaha, pahlawan Atchumu menyang!” Atsumu mengepalkan kedua tangan nya ke atas, bersorak riang karena misi nya sebagai pahlawan berhasil mengalahkan musuh, tidak menyadari jika teman sepermainan nya terduduk lesu dengan mata berkaca-kaca

“Hiks..cya- cyakiit..” mata berkaca-kaca milik Shinsuke kini berubah menjadi linangan air mata yang menjatuhi pipi gembilnya. Atsumu dan Osamu yang melihat air mata mengalir dari kedua mata milik teman kecilnya terlihat panik. 

“Chi-chincuke nanis! Cemuanya calah Atchumu!” jari telunjuk kecil milik Osamu menunjuk lurus dihadapan kembaran nya, menumpahkan segala penyebab tangisan Shinsuke pada Atsumu.

Atsumu yang di nyatakan bersalah oleh kembaran nya berjengit tidak terima “Bukan! Bukan calah Atchumu" 

“Iya! Calah Atchumu! Atchumu jaat!”

“Ndak! Atchumu ndak jaat!”

“Iya!”

“Ndak!”

“Iya!”

“HUWEEEEEE" 

Satu satunya pemilik surai perak disana semakin terisak melihat pertengkaran di depan nya. Inginnya rasa sakit sehabis jatuh tadi terobati, tetapi ia malah menyaksikan kedua teman nya bertengkar dimana itu membuat Shinsuke kecil semakin terisak dalam tangisnya. 

Atsumu yang melihat teman kecilnya semakin terisak membuat dirinya sedih dan merasa bersalah.

“Hiks...Ch-chincuke ma-maaaaaf HUWEEEE" ego yang Atsumu tanam sebelumnya jika ia tidak bersalah runtuh seketika, kini dirinya menangis bersama di hadapan Shinsuke dengan air mata yang tidak kalah derasnya dengan milik Shinsuke.

Osamu terdiam menatap saudara dan teman nya menangis. Atsumu dan Shinsuke menangis sejadinya hingga membuat Osamu kebingungan. Apakah sakit Shinsuke semakin parah? Apa Osamu terlalu berlebihan menyalahkan Atsumu? Atau ini memang hari tangis nasional? Osamu tidak tahu tetapi melihat teman dan kembarannya menangis membuat dirinya merasa iba. 

“Hiks...ma-mamaaaaaa HIKS HUWEEEEE" 

  
Di hari itu, ketiga anak kecil berumur tiga tahun mengisi perumahan tersebut dengan suara tangisan mereka. 


	3. Doraemon

_[2001]_

  
“Oh! Doraemon nya udah mulai" 

Osamu menghentikan tekanan nya pada tombol televisi pada sebuah tayangan kartun bertokoh kucing modern biru tersebut. Matanya menatap antusias pada layar televisi tersebut. Yap, persis seperti dugaannya. Jam tiga sore sehabis pulang sekolah, kartun Doraemon yang sudah ia nantikan dan kedua orang lain di belakangnya sudah mulai. 

“Awas Osamu, aku mau lihat" 

Atsumu memanjangkan lehernya ke kanan guna melihat televisi yang setengahnya tertutup oleh badan kecil saudaranya. Sedangkan Shinsuke di sebelahnya duduk tenang mencoba menebak episode apa kali ini yang di tayangkan.   
Osamu bergerak mundur untuk memposisikan dirinya di sebelah kiri Atsumu. Kini ketiga anak berumur enam tahun tersebut duduk berjejer untuk menonton kartun kesayangan mereka. 

“Uh! Kalau aku punya pintu kemana saja pasti hidup akan lebih praktis" 

“Huh? Apa maksudmu Atsumu, tentu saja mesin waktu yang lebih praktis"

Atsumu mengeryit pada pernyataan kembaran nya. 

“Tidak, pintu kemana saja lebih mudah, bisa dibawa kapan saja dan mudah di simpan"

“Tapi pintu kemana saja gak bisa pergi ke masa depan atau masa lalu, jadi masih lebih bagus mesin waktu"

“Ck! Kau keras kepala sekali sih Osamu, sudah kubilang pintu kemana saja yang lebih bagus"

Kini perempatan urat kemarahan muncul di pelipis kedua saudara kembar tersebut. Mulai tersulut emosi akan perbedaan pendapat alat Doraemon mana yang lebih bagus.

“Kau yang keras kepala Atsumu, mesin waktu yang lebih bagus" jari telunjuk kecil milik Osamu menunjuk membentur dada Atsumu, meempertegas bahwa Atsumu lah yang keras kepala disini. Padahal Osamu juga sama keras kepalanya dengan Atsumu. 

“Tidak! Pintu kemana saja lebih bagus"

“Mesin waktu!”

“Pintu kemana saja!”

“Mesin waktu!” 

Baiklah, mari kita bergeser ke samping guna melihat anak lelaki bersurai perak yang masih asyik menikmati kartun kesukaannya. Matanya masih terfokus pada layar televisi tabung tersebut, tidak memedulikan dua saudara kembar yang sedang ribut di sampingnya. 

Mata bulat coklat milik Shinsuke mengamati baik-baik pada episode Doraemon kali ini. Episode dimana Doraemon yang memiliki urusan di masa depan sehingga ia harus meninggalkan nobita sementara waktu. Shinsuke pernah membaca episode ini saat salah satu teman nya membawa komik Doraemon ke sekolah, hanya saja saat itu ia tidak tuntas membacanya karena waktu istirahat yang terbatas. Oleh karena itu ia tetap fokus pada televisi untuk melanjutkan bacaan terakhirnya. 

Shinsuke memperhatikan bagaimana Nobita berjuang sendirian selama Doraemon tidak ada, dirundung oleh kedua teman nya, di timpa kesialan dan lain-lain. Ia juga melihat bagaimana Nobita yang kesepian tanpa Doraemon. Entah bagimana tapi kesepian yang dialami Nobita dapat Shinsuke rasakan. Mungkin Shinsuke tidak mempunyai Doraemon seperti Nobita, hanya saja perasaan ditinggal oleh orang terdekat Shinsuke dapat memahami rasanya. Ditinggal oleh orang paling terdekat denganmu rasanya tidak enak bukan?

Kalau saja Shinsuke bisa mengubah jalan cerita dalam kartun Doraemon, mungkin ia akan membuat Doraemon tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Nobita selamanya. Atau mungkin ia ingin membuat Doraemon nya sendiri untuk menjadi teman nya hingga akhir nanti. Atau mungkin ia ingin seseorang yang selalu menemaninya hingga akhir. 

“Ah! Sudahlah! Berdebat denganmu membuatku lapar, aku mau mengambil onigiri di meja makan" 

Osamu melangkahkan kakinya keluar meninggalkan Shinsuke dan Atsumu di ruang menonton keluarga Miya. Berdebat dengan Atsumu membuat energi nya terbuang dengan percuma, lebih baik ia mengambil onigiri yang sudah disiapkan ibunya sebagai teman menonton. 

“Aku mau punya Doraemon"

“Huh?” Atsumu menaikkan satu alisnya pada kalimat Shinsuke yang keluar

“Aku mau punya Doraemon, biar punya teman selamanya" mata Shinsuke masih terfokus pada televisi di depan nya, mengabaikan Atsumu yang kini sudah menaruh atensinya pada Shinsuke. 

“Buat apa? Bukannya Shinsuke punya aku sama Osamu?”

Shinsuke mengalihkan perhatian nya dari televisi “Tapi kalian kan bukan Doraemon, bisa saja nanti kalian ninggalin aku sendirian” 

Atsumu menaruh ibu jari dan telunjuknya di dagu, memasang pose berpikir “Humm, benar juga ya, Doraemon kan selalu ada buat Nobita"

Wajah Shinsuke sedikit meredup mengetahui jika kemungkinan nanti dirinya akan ditinggalkan oleh kedua sahabat kecilnya. 

“Oh! Aku tahu! Bagaimana jika aku berjanji akan menjadi Doraemon mu Shinsuke?” sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul dalam pemikiran bocah berumur enam tahun tersebut, memberikan saran yang sedikit aneh. Shinsuke menatap bingung, tidak mengerti atas perkataan Atsumu barusan.

“Maksudku, aku berjanji akan jadi Doraemon mu Shinsuke, jadi aku bisa menemani mu selamanya" 

Kedua mata Shinsuke membola besar, raut wajahnya lebih bersinar dibanding sebelumnya, terlihat sangat senang dengan pernyataan teman nya tersebut. Shinsuke pikir, jika Atsumu menjadi Doraemon nya mungkin Atsumu bisa seperti Doraemon yang selalu menemani Nobita. Tak apa jika ia tidak bisa memiliki Doraemon kucing robot biru seperti dikartun, tak perlu Doraemon yang memiliki kantung ajaib di perutnya, Doraemon dengan perawakan lelaki berponi belah kiri dengan mata coklat juga sudah cukup baginya. 

“Baiklah" Shinsuke tertawa senang 

“Yosh! Mulai hari ini aku adalah Doraemon nya Shinsuke”


	4. Nickname and Volley

  
_[2004]_

“Shinsuke!! Ayo kita main voli"

“Ayo Shinsuke! Kita main!”

Nyonya Kita tertawa kecil melihat kedua putra kecil Miya yang membuat keributan diambang pintu masuk keluarga Kita. Salah satu dari keturunan Miya tersebut memegang bola voli berwarna putih di tangan nya, Osamu kalau nyonya Kita tidak salah tebak. Sepertinya untuk hari minggu ini nyonya Kita harus merelakan anak semata wayangnya di pinjam oleh Miya bersaudara seharian seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya.

“Wah, Atsumu dan Osamu mau mengajari Shinsuke bermain voli ya?” 

Kedua Miya tersebut mengangguk antusias pada pernyataan nyonya Kita. “Iya bunda Kita! Kami berdua mau ngajarin Shinsuke main voli seharian ini.”

“Iya! Biar pandai seperti Samu"

“Apasih Samu! Memangnya-

Kalimat Atsumu terhenti karena tangan kecil Osamu yang membekap mulut saudaranya, menyuruhnya berhenti paksa tanpa mempedulikan Atsumu yang kepalang jengkel. 

“Shhht diam Tsumu! Oh iya Shinsuke dan bunda Kita, aku dan Atsumu mempunyai nama baru yang keren mulai hari ini" 

“Ah iya benar! Mulai hari ini panggil aku Tsumu" benar jika perhatian anak kecil mudah teralihkan, contohnya Atsumu yang sedetik kemudian memasang wajah antusiasnya setelah sebelumnya ia memasang raut jengkel pada saudaranya, lebih memilih untuk memperkenalkan nama barunya ketimbang melanjutkan protesannya. 

“Dan aku Samu” ibu jari Osamu menunjuk bangga pada dadanya, seakan nama barunya merupakan identitas baru yang dapat membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih hebat dibanding sebelumnya. Miya bersaudara merasa diri mereka sangat keren sekarang, mereka merasa seperti mempunyai nama panggilan yang biasa dipakai oleh superhero untuk menyembunyikan nama aslinya. 

Nyonya Kita tersenyum melihat Miya bersaudara yang kini berdiri bangganya, sedangkan Shinsuke hanya terdiam menatap kedua sahabatnya “Nama kalian tidak berubah banyak" Shinsuke mengerutkan alisnya bingung, ia merasa nama kedua sahabatnya itu tidak pantas sepenuhnya disebut berganti nama, toh mereka hanya menghilangkan huruf pertama pada nama mereka. 

Kedua kembar tersebut memasang wajah frustasi, bahkan kedua tangan Atsumu mengusak kasar rambutnya total jengkel dengan reaksi Shinsuke yang tidak sesuai harapannya. Niatnya kedua Miya tersebut ingin membuat takjub Shinsuke atas nama baru mereka yang mereka ciptakan sendiri setelah sebelumnya mereka mencontek salah satu anak di lokal karya voli bernama Ojiro Aran. Saat pertama kali mendegarnya mereka berpikir jika nama tersebut sangat keren daan mereka ingin mempunyai nama yang keren juga untuk dipakai. Maka tercetus lah ‘Tsumu’ dan ‘Samu' berbekal dari ide cemerlang Atsumu. 

“Aduh Shinsukeee, seharusnya kau merespon dengan ‘wah keren sekali' atau ‘nama yang bagus' jangan hanya mengatakan hal datar seperti itu" 

Nyonya Kita tertawa melihat tingkah Atsumu yang terlalu banyak bergerak untuk mencontohkan gerakan dari kalimatnya. Memasang ekspresi dan kalimat yang ditujukan pada Shinsuke untuk diikuti oleh teman minim ekspresinya itu tentang bagaimana cara merespon keantusiasan seseorang dengan baik dan benar. Ini seperti melihat Kita Shinsuke yang menjadi seorang murid dari Miya Atsumu. 

“Itu benar! Aku dan Tsumu sudah memikirkannya dengan susah payah, kau harus lebih menghargainya Shinsuke" jari telunjuk Osamu menujuk menghakimi ke arah Shinsuke, ia tidak terima diperlakukan tidak sedemikian rupa oleh Shinsuke. Baiklah, Shinsuke terasa seperti orang jahat disini karena merespon tidak sesuai yang diharapkan oleh si kembar Miya. 

“Hahaha, bagaimana jika Shin-chan juga mempunyai nama baru yang keren?” 

Nyonya Kita mengusap surai keperakan anak semata wayangnya. Berpikir jika anaknya mungkin akan lebih antusias jika Shinsuke juga memiliki sebuah nama panggilan yang keren. Nyonya Kita tidak heran sama sekali jika respon anaknya terkesan datar karena kepribadian Shinsuke memang demikian. Sedari dulu Shinsuke memang pendiam dan lebih senang untuk hidup teratur sesuai jadwal buatannya, tidak seperti anak-anak lain yang lebih memilih untuk keluar dan bermain bersama teman-temannya tanpa memedulikan waktu yang ada. Sangat disiplin, mirip seperti ayahnya. Oleh karena itu nyonya Kita bersyukur Shinsuke berteman dengan kembar Miya yang membuat Shinsuke lebih santai terhadap kehidupan seharinya. 

“Shinsu!” Atsumu dan Osamu berucap bersamaan. 

“Shinsu dari Shinsuke, pas sekali" 

“Baiklah mulai hari ini namamu Shinsu”

Satu lagi nama baru tercipta. Miya bersaudara tersenyum bangga dengan penemuan baru mereka, merasa seperti mereka tidak kalah hebatnya dengan para penemu benda baru di luar sana. Shinsu dari Shinsuke. Silabel nama yang hanya diambil sebagian sama seperti Tsumu dari Atsumu atau Samu dari Osamu. Sangat sederhana dan terkesan sangat biasa, tapi Shinsuke menerimanya dengan senang hati. 

“Shinsu..” sang pemilik nama mencoba untuk merasakan nama barunya terucap dari bibirnya. Atsumu dan Osamu benar, seharusnya ia lebih bersemangat lagi merespon nama baru mereka, ini terdengar cukup menyenangkan sekaligus konyol. 

Nyonya Kita tersenyum melihat perubahan raut wajah anaknya, tidak banyak berubah tapi ia bisa melihat kilat bahagia dalam manik coklat Shinsuke. Ia harus berterima kasih atas hal ini, seusai mereka bermain voli ingatkan nyonya Kita untuk mentraktir ketiga bocah cilik ini sebuah makanan ringan di kedai paman Ukai. 

“Samu, Shinsu, ayok cepat kita pergi ke lapangan sebelah, nanti keburu sore”

“Ah! Kau benar Tsumu" 

Shinsuke cepat saja mengadah menatap bundanya untuk meminta persetujuan, yang dibalas oleh anggukan kecil dari yang bersangkutan. Nyonya Kita tidak akan pernah bisa melarang Shinsuke untuk bermain dengan anak sahabatnya. Ia tidak mau menghambat salah satu sumber kebahagiaan anak tunggalnya. 

“Tsumu, Samu"

Sebelum kaki mereka berdua menyentuh dunia luar, nyonya Kita memanggil kedua kembar Miya. Bukan bermaksud untuk memperlambat mereka dari rencana bermain voli, hanya saja nyonya Kita ingin menitipkan suatu pesan yang diyakini dapat ditanggung oleh Atsumu dan Osamu. 

“Tolong jaga Shinsu ya" 

Atsumu dan Osamu terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk dengan pasti setelahnya. 

“Tentu saja!” 


	5. Hug is Stronger

_[2007]_

  
_“Shin-chan, kamu anak bunda yang paling kuat"_

  
Shinsuke tidak ingat sudah berapa kali bundanya mengatakan jika ia anak yang kuat. Saat Shinsuke terjatuh karena Atsumu saat berumur tiga tahun, saat dirinya tergelincir di pemandian onsen kakek Washio, atau saat dirinya pulang berantakan setelah bermain voli dengan kembar Miya. Terlalu banyak kalimat tersebut keluar dari ibunya, jadi tidak heran jika Shinsuke selalu mengilhami kalimat tersebut. Entah dalam waktu kapanpun atau dalam kondisi apapun. Termasuk kondisi seperti ini. 

“Shin-chan cucuku yang malang" 

Neneknya memeluk Shinsuke dengan erat, tidak memedulikan air matanya membasahi bahu anak berumur dua belas tahun tersebut. Neneknya terus berucap ‘cucuku yang malang’ atau ‘yang sabar Shin-chan', sedangkan sang objek yang sedang dipeluk diam bergeming. Tidak sepenuhnya diam, kedua tangannya mengelus punggung bungkuk neneknya, tetapi tidak ada air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Bisa dibilang hanya dirinya sendiri yang bermata kering di antara para keluarga Kita. Oh, atau mungkin bisa disebut hanya diantara dirinya dan neneknya. Karena keluarga Kita hanya tersisa mereka berdua. 

Ya, seperti yang kalian baca. Keluarga Kita hanya tersisa Kita Yumie dan Kita Shinsuke. 

Pukul tujuh malam saat Shinsuke sedang membantu neneknya menyiapkan makan malam tiba-tiba telfon rumah berwarna hitam di ruang keluarga Kita berdering. Neneknya segera mengangkat gagang telfon tersebut dan berkata pada cucunya jika itu mungkin dari paman dan bibinya di kampung halaman yang ingin menanyakan kabar, karena hanya keluarga besar Kita yang menelfon pada telefon rumah. Tapi dugaan neneknya meleset, telfon tersebut berasal dari kepolisian setempat. Mengabarkan jika anak dan menantu nya mengalami kecelakaan yang membuatnya tewas di tempat. 

Maka disini lah Kita Shinsuke dengan neneknya dirumah sakit. Setelah sebelumnya terburu-buru memanggil taksi untuk menjenguk kedua orang tua Kita yang sudah berpulang ke dunia lain. Mengherankan mengapa mereka harus terburu-buru hanya untuk melihat sesuatu yang menyayat hati, tapi jika mereka tidak datang melihatnya maka itu sama saja menolak untuk melihat wajah keluarganya untuk terakhir kali. Tragis, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain. 

Samar-samar Shinsuke mendengar langkah kaki terburu-buru mendekati mereka, sedikit teredam karena suara tangisan neneknya masih menjadi salah satu pemasok suara dalam telinganya. 

“Yatuhan” Shinsuke mengalihkan tatapan nya dari lantai rumah sakit pada seorang wanita paruh baya di hadapannya, itu nyonya Miya, lengkap dengan suaminya di belakang. Pasti berita kematian kedua orang tua nya sudah tersebar di seluruh tetangganya sehingga keluarga Miya datang untuk melihat kondisi keluarga Kita yang tersisa mengingat nyonya Kita merupakan sahabat dari nyonya Miya. 

Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang kehilangan kedua orang tuanya atau neneknya yang kehilangan anak dan menantunya, terdapat nyonya Miya yang kehilangan sahabatnya. Hari yang sangat memilukan. 

“O-oba-san, a-aku hiks.. turut berduka” kalimat yang keluar dari nyonya Miya terdengar sangat bergetar, daan kedua maniknya sudah terlalu berkaca-kaca untuk menahan air mata yang akan jatuh dari matanaya. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, nenek Yumie melepaskan pelukannya dari Shinsuke dan berbalik untuk menemukan sahabat anaknya yang sudah merentangkan tangan siap untuk membagi pilu yang sama. Maka Shinsuke mundur selangkah untuk memberikan kedua perempuan tersebut berpelukan satu sama lain, menangisi kepergian salah satu orang terkasih mereka. 

Akhirnya Shinsuke mampu bernafas lega. Bukan berarti ia meembenci pelukan neneknya, sungguh ia sangat menyukai pelukan hangat neneknya, tetapi itu menyulitkannya untuk tetap bersikap teguh disaat seseorang sedang membagi pilu pada dirinya. Bagaimanapun Shinsuke sedang menepati janjinya pada ibunya jika ia anak yang kuat. 

Shinsuke melangkahkan kakinya bertujuan untuk pergi dari ketiga orang tersebut, berpikir jika sebaiknya ia menyendiri untuk meredakan pikirannya yang sedang berkecamuk. 

“Aku turut prihatin atas kejadian ini, kau anak yang kuat" sebelum Shinsuke benar-benar pergi meninggalkan para orang dewasa disana, salah satu tangan besar milik tuan Miya menepuk bahunya. Sebuah gestur jika tuan Miya turut menyesal atas terjadinya peristiwa yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya, sekaligus gestur untuk mengokohkan kedua bahu Shinsuke untuk tetap kuat. 

Shinsuke kuat. Ia paham itu dengan pasti. 

Setelahnya Shinsuke berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit berjalan menjauh untuk mencari tempat dimana ia bisa sendirian. Sepanjang jalan tidak banyak yang ia perhatikan, matanya terus terpaku pada kedua kakinya yang sedang melangkah. Shinsuke tidak seperti ini biasanya, walaupun wajahnya terkesan datar tetapi ia selalu menatap lurus saat berjalan. Menatap pasti objek di depannya. Biasanya Shinsuke selalu berjalan dengan kepastian. Tapi tidak kali ini.

Pada sebuah persimpangan di koridor terdapat sebuah bangku besi yang hanya dapat memuat dua orang dewasa di dekat sebuah tangga menuju lantai atas. Masih berada dilantai dasar tepat dimana saat kedua orang tuanya segera dilarikan ke IGD. Shinsuke tidak perlu menuju ke lantai atas atau pergi ke luar, hanya dengan tidak terlihat oleh keluarga Miya dan neneknya pun sudah cukup. Ia hanya butuh tempat untuk bersembunyi. 

Shinsuke tidak paham mengapa ia harus bersembunyi dari neneknya dan dari sahabat dari keluarganya, toh biasanya ia juga tidak menyembunyikan apapun dari neneknya. Hanya saja untuk kali ini Shinauke merasa jika ia membutuhkan waktu sendiri. Entah untuk memahami segala kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya atau berusaha untuk memantapkan karakternya menjadi anak yang kuat. Ia hanya tidak bisa berlama-lama melihat nenek dan sahabat bundanya menangis, ia takut jika melihat segala kedukaan dihadapannya pertahan yang ia pakai akan runtuh. Ia takut jika ia tidak sekuat yang dikatakan oleh bundanya. Bagaimanapun Shinsuke anak yang kuat. Itu yang bundanya katakan. 

“Shinsuke!” 

Dari persimpangan lorong yang menuju keruangan IGD tempat berduka, Shinsuke melihat sahabat kembarnya lari menuju tempat dimana ia berada, sepertinya mereka hendak menyusul kedua orang tuanya untuk berduka bersama nenek Yumie, tetapi Atsumu dan Osamu lebih memilih untuk menghampiri sahabat mereka yang berada di sudut lorong. 

Keadaan kembar Miya jauh lebih buruk dibanding dengan Shinsuke, kedua mata mereka memerah sembab dengan air mata berlinang dan juga hidung memerah yang terlalu kasar digusak oleh pemiliknya. Jika kalian melihatnya ini lebih seperti Atsumu dan Osamu yang kehilangan orangtuanya daripada Shinsuke sendiri.

Miya bersaudara menghamburkan pelukan mereka pada Shinsuke yang sedang duduk, tidak memedulikan jika Shinsuke harus sedikit membungkuk untuk menyambut kedua lengan mereka yang kini merangkul punggung dan lehernya. 

“Hiks..Sh-shinsuke hwwaaaahhh"

  
“Hiks..Shinsuke, b-bunda Kita hiks..”

Atsumu dan Osamu terlalu payah untuk melanjutkan kalimat mereka, lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan tangisannya sebagai pengungkapan rasa sakit yang mereka alami. Kedua tangan Shinsuke mulai merangkul kedua punggung sahabatnya, kedua tangan kurusnya melingkar pada kedua sahabatnya yang sekarang menangis sesegukan di kedua bahunya. Ia tak mempermasalahkannya, sebuah linangan air mata di kedua bahunya bukanlah apa-apa jika ia bisa mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari kedua sahabatnya. Shinsuke sadar jika pelukan Atsumu dan Osamu terlalu hangat. Ini menenangkan.

Shinsuke berusaha mengeluarkan kalimat pertamanya semenjak ia datang ke rumah sakit 

“Bunda, b-bunda hiks..bun-

Shinsuke tahu jika setidaknya ia harus menyelesaikan satu kalimat dalam pikirannya, tetapi ia tidak tahu semenjak kapan sakit di kerongkongannya menjadi lebih sakit. Shinsuke tidak tahu semenjak kapan air mata nya mengalir tanpa se-izin nya melewati kedua pipinya. Shinsuke pikir ia kuat.

“HWAAAAAAHHH BUNDA" 

Yang Shinsuke tahu, pelukan Atsumu dan Osamu berarti membagikan segala perasaan yang ada. Maka ia menangis sekuat yang ia bisa untuk menumpahkan segala perasaan yang ia tahan. Shinsuke tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong dalam pelukan mereka. 

Shinsuke rasa ia harus meminta maaf pada bundanya. Karena Shinsuke tidak sekuat apa yang dikatakan sang bunda. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kalau misalnya aku update ni fanfic, cara kalian tau kalau aku update tuh gimana ya...?


	6. Why oh why

_[2009]_

  
Ini sidah dua tahun semenjak lematian kedua orang tua Shinsuke, setidak Shinsuke sudah merelakan kepergian mereka. Kini dikediaman Kita hanya ditempati oleh dirinya dan neneknya saja. Semuanya mulai berjalan seperti biasa, walaupun kini Shinsuke menjadi lebih tertutup dari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena kecelakaan kedua orang tua nya berdampak besar lebih dari yang ia kira, beruntung pada saat itu nenek dan kedua sahabatnya, Atsumu dan Osamu selalu menemaninya kapanpun dan dimanapun. Jadi jangan heran jika kalian melihat mereka bertiga selalu jalan berdampingan saat berangkat sekolah maupun pulang sekolah karena mereka satu sekolah menengah pertama. Memang sih dulu saat sekolah dasar juga mereka satu sekolah, hanya saja Shinsuke tidak menyangka jika ia akan satu sekolah lagi dengan si kembar. 

Oh ya, jika kalian bertanya bagaimana bisa mereka satu sekolah menengah pertama bersama, itu semua karena Atsumu dan Osamu yang mengajak -lebih tepatnya memaksa Shinsuke untuk masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan mereka. Neneknya berkata itu usul yang bagus, sedangkan Shinsuke sama sekali tidak mau mengambil pusing, jadi ia menyetujui saran si kembar. Toh mau bersekolan dimanapun nilai Shinsuke akan selalu bagus tidak terbantahkan. 

“Pelajaran IPA tadi...ugh! Sungguh menakjubkan, aku merasa seperti orang dewasa sekarang" Atsumu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, memasang ekspresi gemas seakan dirinya sudah melewati sesuatu hal yang hebat dalam hidupnya

“Kau berlebihan, tapi pelajaran alat reproduksi tadi memang mengasyikkan” Osamu yang berjalan di sebelahnya memasang wajah datar tidak peduli, tetapi harus diakui jika terdapat ntonasi antusias di dalam kalimat Osamu.

Shinsuke menghela nafas diantara kedua Miya tersebut. Jadi saat pelajaran IPA tadi di kelas sebelum pulang, mereka memasuki materi alat reproduksi yang dimana termasuk dalam pembelajaran wajib dalam materi pelajaran IPA. Harus diakui jika saat membahas hal tersebut seisi kelas menjadi antusias. Para perempuan yang bertanya-bertanya kapan mereka akan mendapat menstruasi pertama dan para laki-laki yang berharap agar mendapat mimpi basah malam ini. 

Yang dibahas banyak tapi yang mereka ingat cuman kapan mereka akan beranjak dewasa. Maklum, anak-anak menanjak remaja memang antusias jika sudah membahas kedewasaan, berakting jika mereka akan menjadi seorang pria dan wanita, padahal mereka masih takut diomeli oleh ibunya jika ketahuan berbuat nakal di sekolah. 

Shinsuke tidak seantusias Miya bersaudara memang, tapi ia juga memikirkan dirinya yang memasuki umur akil baligh. Kira-kira mimpi basah itu seperti apa ya? Apakah mimpi yang membuat mu basah? Atau mimpi tentang kebasahan? Entahlah, Shinsuke tidak tahu tapi kata gurunya tadi saat ditanyai oleh salah satu murid tentang seperti apa mimpi basah, sang guru menjawab jika mimpi basah itu seperti punyamu yang berdiri tegak hingga basah. Seisi kelas total bingung dengan perkataan guru IPA mereka, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tegak. 

“Kira-kira aku bakal mimpi basah kapan ya?” Shinsuke tahu jika tidak akan ada yang bisaa menjawab pertanyaannya karena itu masalah pribadi, tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya karena rasa penasaran yang terlalu tinggi. Jangan salahkan rasa penasarannya oke, dia memang dianugrahi bakat seperti ini hingga membuatnya tahu banyak dan menjadi murid terpintar di kelas 

“Humm, dilihat dari fisikmu sih, sepertinya masih lama Shinsu" Atsumu memasang pose berpikir terbaiknya, lengan kiri ditekuk untuk menopang lengan kanan yang bertengger di dagunya sembari ibu jari dan jari telunjuk yang mengusap-ngusap dagunya. Ia persis seperti Einstein cilik sekarang 

Osamu menolehkan wajahnya pada Shinsuke di samping, matanya memindai penampilan Shinsuke dari atas ke bawah, menilai harus diberi jawaban seperti apa melihat dari oenampilan Shinsuke. “Aku setuju dengan Tsumu, kau masih anak-anak"

Perempatan urat kemarahan muncul di pelipis Shinsuke. Baiklah, Shinsuke tahu jika pertanyaan nya sedikit konyol dan susah di jawab, tapi bukan berarti ia ingin menerima jawaban menjengkelkan dari Miya bersaudara. Terutama Osamu yang berkata jika dirinya masih anak-anak. Asal kalian tahu saja ya Osamu dan Shinsuke lahir di tahun yang sama, bahkan Shinsuke tiga bulan lebih tua dari mereka. Seharusnya Shinsuke mendapat respect lebih disini. 

“Menyebalkan. Padahal aku yang paling tua diantara kalian" seperti biasa, Shinsuke mengeluarkan pernyataan yang begitu terus terang. 

“Heeeee, tapi kan diantara kami kau yang paling kecil Shinsuke" sebuah respon heboh keluar dari Atsumu 

“Itu benar! Tinggi mu saja hanya sebatas mata ku dan mata Tsumu. Kau pendek dan kecil Shinsuke" pernyataan dari Osamu tidak membantu sama sekali. Malah membuat Shinsuke semakin jengkel, ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa kedua sahabat kembar nya yang sangat sering berbeda pendapat itu malah sependapat tentang Shinsuke-sangat-kecil yang dimana membuat Shinsuke jengkel. 

Padahal sebetulnya Shinsuke tidak begitu kecil. Badannya sama seperti anak berumur empat belas tahun kebanyakan. Yah walaupun harus diakui jika Shinsuke sedikit ringkih sebetulnya. Tapi untuk masalah tinggi badan, ia termasuk dalam rata-rata. Hanya saja Atsumu dan Osamu memang lebih tinggi dibanding dirinya, mungkin itu karena mereka berdua yang semakin sering bermain voli. Dan juga harus diakui jika badan Atsumu dan Osamu lebih berisi ketimbang Shinsuke, ia tidak tahu apakah nafsu makan Atsumu dan Osamu yang terlalu besar atau nafsu makan Shinsuke yang terlalu kecil, yang jelas mereka bedua memang lebih besar daripada Shinsuke. Terlebih Osamu, karena ia yang paling menggemari makanan disini

“Tapi kalau bertanya tentang siapa duluan yang akan bermimpi basah tentu saja-" Atsumu menjeda kalimatnya untuk memasang pose terkeren yang ia bisa, mengusak hidungnya dengan ibu jari untuk mempersiapkan sesuatu yang hebat “-itu aku" diakhiri oleh cahaya imajiner yang menyinari Atsumu dari atas. 

Shinsuke dan Osamu menatap Atsumu tidak percaya. Datang darimana rasa percaya diri itu dari dalam diri Atsumu? Ini mengherankan. Padahal Shinsuke dan Osamu sudah bersama dengan Atsumu empat belas tahun lamanya tapi masih belum mengerti juga datang darimana rasa percaya diri sahabat dan saudaranya itu. Mungkin karena Atsumu yang lebih berisik dan tidak bisa diam dibanding Osamu dan Shinsuke. 

“Percaya diri sekali" 

Shinsuke menumpahkan logika dinginnya

“Menjijikkan"

Osamu menambahkan.

“JAHAT SEKALI" 

Atsumu protes tidak terima dikatai pernyataan menusuk dari Shinsuje dan Osamu, lagipula ia hanya membicarakan fakta disini. Diantara mereka bertiga Atsumu mempunyai badan yang besar, kita kesampingkan Osamu karena dia lebih muda lima menit daripada Atsumu, dan juga paling tua, sekali lagi kita singkirkan Shinsuke karena badan nya yang kecil. Dari aspek manapun Atsumu pantas mendapat mimpi basahnya dalam waktu dekat ini. 

“Bagaimana bisa orang semacam kau yang akan akil baligh pertama diantara kita" Osamu menatap tidak percaya, sama tidak percaya nya jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa dalam tiga tahun ke depan sekelompok alien akan datang menginvasi bumi. 

“Tentu saja bisa! Kalian tidak lihat jika kelakuanku sudah seperti seorang remaja yang tumbuh besar?!” 

“Kelakuanmu yang selalu berebutan makanan dengan Samu?” Shinsuke berkata telak, tetap memasang wajah datar andalan nya

“Atau dirimu yang selalu ngambek jika kalah main voli?” strike selanjutnya datang dari Osamu. 

“UKH! JANGAN MENGEKSPOS KU SEPERTI ITU" 

Atsumu menukik kan kedua alisnya tajam, menyipit sinis kedua matanya pada Shinsuke dan Osamu, lalu berjalan menghentakkan kakinya kasar tanda sedang merajuk. Lihat, kata siapa tadi yang kelakuannya sudah seperti remaja besar? 

Atsumu berbalikmenatap kedua teman nya, matanya memicing sinis dan telunjuk menunjuk menghakimi “Kalian lihat saja nanti, kalau aku duluanlah yang akan bermimpi basah" 

Ya tuhan, berlebihan sekali. Kira-kira seperti itulah respon yang diberikan Shinsuke dan Osamu, tentu saja tidak mereka katakan secara gamblang bisa gawat jika jadinya teman mereka satu itu merajuk dan mogok berbicara pada mereka. Atau mungkin dalam kasus Osamu, Atsumu akan mengajaknya baku hantam di tempat.

“Terserah deh" Shinsuke sudah pasrah.   
  
  


* * *

_Niiiiitt Niiiiittttt_

“Hoi Tsumu, ayo ba- oh?”

Osamu tadinya hendak membangunkan Atsumu yang tidur dikasur atas dengan cara memukulnya menggunakan bantal yang Osamu punya, tapi sebelum bantalnya mendarat mulus di wajah kembarannya ia melihat Atsumu yang sudah bangun. Tumben, biasanya Atsumu harus Osamu bangunkan dulu dengan cara yang keji agar Atsumu terbangun dari mimpinya. Ada apa gerangan? Terlebih wajah bangun Atsumu lebih cocok disebut sebagai wajah orang yang habis dikejar-kejar oleh sesuatu yang menyeramkan ketimbang wajah orang baru bangun tidur. Saudaranya ini habis tidur kan bukan mengikuti lomba uji nyali pada tengah malam. 

“Kau kenapa Tsumu?”

“Hwaah- tidak! Jangan lihat!” 

Osamu seemakin menatap aneh pada kembarannya, apa-apaan respon Atsumu tadi? Mengapa ia terlihat sangat panik dan berusaha menutupi sesuatu di balik selimutnya. Ini mengundang kecurigaan dalam diri Osamu, maka secara paksa Osamu menarik selimut Atsumu dan melihat apa yang ada di baliknya. 

Oh. 

Sesuatu yang tegak dan basah. 

Osamu akhirnya paham akan perkataan guru IPA nya tempo hari. 

“Selamat Miya Atsumu, kau sudah besar, tebakanmu tepat sasaran” Osamu berkata dengan nada penuh penghormatan

“Arrrgghhhhhhh, bisa diam saja tidak sih?!” Atsumu mengacak rambut coklat hitamnya frustasi. 

“Apaan sih?! Kau tidak jelas sekali!” kalau Osamu tidak ingat dengan ibu mereka sedang masak di dapur dan dapat mendengar suara mereka jika bereka bertengkar, Osamu akan dengan senang hati menjitak kepala kembarannya. 

Kemarin dengan percaya dirinya Atsumu berkata jika dirinya akan mimpi basah duluan, saat keinginannya terwujud kini dirinya malah uring-uringan sendiri. Kalau ada hal paling membingungkan di dunia, Osamu akan merekomendasikan Miya Atsumu di dalamnya. 

“P-pokoknya, itu-...ano" wajah Atsumu terlihat memerah, tingkahnya malu-malu seperti gadis perawan baru jatuh cinta. 

Tidak jelas. 

“Terserah, aku pusing denganmu" dengan begitu Osamu beranjak pergi dari kasur Atsumu. Ia tidak mau pagi harinya harus diisi oleh segala ke-anehan Atsumu, mengetahui jika dirinya harus masuk sekolah di pagi hari saja sudah membuatnya pusing apalagi ditambah harus meladeni kembarannya yang mendadak aneh. Tidak, kesehatan pikiran Osamu harus tetap terjaga demi keberlangsungan hidupnya. 

“Ck! Kau saja yang tidak paham! Dasar Samu bodoh!” 

Atsumu terdiam sendiri diatas kasur dengan wajah tidak karuan. Osamu meninggalkan nya dengan segala kebingungan yang Atsumu punya. Bukannya Atsumu tidak bisa menjelaskan tentang mimpi yang ia alami. Atsumu masih mengingat mimpinya kok. Dengan detail malah. Atsumu ingat setiap jengkalnya. Yang menjadi masalah adalah objek dalam mimpi itu. Ya, Atsumu mempunyai masalah besar dengan objeknya. 

Demi dewa diatas sana, mengapa objek mimpi basah Atsumu adalah Kita Shinsuke.


	7. a ittle compliment

_[2012]_

  
Mereka bilang masa sekolah menengah atas itu masa-masa paling indah semasa remaja. Mempunyai teman sebanyak mungkin, melakukan hal diluar akal, dan menemukan cinta pertama. Setidaknya itu yang pernah Atsumu tahu dari sebuah serial yang ditonton oleh ibunya. Kini, Atsumu dan Osamu serta sahabatnya, Shinsuke sudah menginjak masa remaja. Sudah kelas dua sekolah menengah atas di sekolah Inarizaki. Sudah menjadi remaja paten. Masa yang pernah mereka idamkan saat mereka masih kanak-kanak kebelet puber dahulu. 

Sebetulnya jika kalian bertanya apakah banyak berubah diantara mereka jawabannya tidak banyak, berangkat sekolah bersama, pulang sekolah bersama, bermain bersama di akhir pekan yah tidak banyak berubah, kecuali perlakuan Atsumu yang sedikit aneh terhadap Shinsuke. 

Masih ingat dengan objek mimpi basahnya? Jika masih Atsumu harap kalian melupakannya karena segala tingkah laku anehnya berasal dari mimpi sialan tersebut. Bukannya Atsumu membenci mimpi basah pertamanya, sungguh ia suka sekali malah. Hanya saja hal ini berdampak pada perlakuaannya pada sahabatnya sendiri, Shinsuke. Bukannya Atsumu tidak menahan segala gejolak asing di dalam dadanya atau rasa tersengat saat tidak sengaja bersentuhan tangan dengan Shinsuke, Atsumu sudah menahan perasaan-perasaan aneh tersebut. Tapi sayang, terkadang dirinya terlalu payah untuk tidak menunjukkan nya.

Pernah suatu ketika saat Atsumu ingin mengambil sekantung beras yang keluarganya beli dari Shinsuke ia tak sengaja bersentuhan tangan dengan Shinsuke yang dimana membuat dirinya terkejut dan menjatuhkan sekarung beras tersebut menimpa kakinya. Atau saat dengan anehnya ia menahan nafas saat dirinya duduk terlalu dekat dengan Shinsuke, ia tidak tahu mengapa ia menahan nafas, yang jelas saat itu ia gugup sekali hingga dirinya mampu mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri dibawah sana. 

Mimpi basah adalah bencana.

Menjadi remaja adalah malapetaka.

Atsumu membuat catatan kecil dalam pikirannya, jika apa yang ia tonton dalam serial ibunya tentang jatuh cinta itu indah bahwa jatuh cinta tidak seindah yang mereka gambarkan. Maksudnya, bagaimana bisa seseorang hidup dengan degup jantung berdetak cepat dan juga wajah memerah saat kau menatap wajah seseorang?! Ini tidak masuk akal. Atsumu adalah orang bebas dengan prilaku semaunya. 

Beruntung hanya sekali Shinsuke mampir ke mimpinya, itu pun juga karena setelahnya Atsumu membaca lima majalah porno dengan sampul gadis cantik yang menggoda iman (Osamu sempat mengatainya mesum tetapi meminjam juga setelahnya). Atsumu tidak ingin objek mimpi basahnya Shinsuke lagi, bukan nya apa-apa tapi merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya itu, ingin dilupakan tapi sayang, terlanjur suka, tetapi merasa bersalah juga. Atsumu dilema.

“Haaahhhhh"

Terdengar bunyi _tuk_ saat Atsumu menaruh kepalanya sedikit terlalu keras diatas meja sekolahnya, berharap segala kegelisahannya tertumpah ruah diatas meja nya. Saat ini sedang tidak ada guru di kelasnya akibat sang guru sedang cuti hamil dan pihak sekolah belum menemukan penggantinya. Seisi kelas total senang dengan jam kosong yang mereka dapatkan, tak terkecuali Atsumu. Tetapi permasalahan nya dia jadi overthinking, duduk di bangku mejanya seorang diri. Ternyata benar apa kata orang jika berbagai macam pikiran sering mampir dikala sendirian. 

“Osamu" 

Itu bukan Atsumu yang memanggil Osamu. Ia terlalu malas untuk mengganggu kembaran nya yang sedang mengobrol dengan Ginjima di sebelah depan mejanya. 

“Osamu" 

Lagi-lagi orang yang tidak ia tahu siapa masih memanggil nama kembaran nya. Walaupun wajahnya disembunyikan diantara perpotongan lengan dan meja nya tetap saja suara seseorang dibelakangnya mengganggu. 

“Osamu?”

Atsumu mengangkat wajahnya dari meja dengan kesal, berpikir jika fungsi telinga Osamu sudah turun pesat. 

“Hoi Samu! kau- eh?” 

Sebentar, Atsumu pikir seorang gadis di sampingnya memanggil Osamu. Lantas mengapa gadis tersebut berdiri di sebelahnya dan menatap dirinya? 

Jangan bilang ...

“Eh? Kau Osamu kan?” gadis berambut pirang tersebut bertanya dengan wajah polos. 

Jika Atsumu boleh merusak properti sekolah sebagai tanda kekesalan nya, maka ia akan melakukan nya sekarang juga. 

“Memangnya aku terlihat seperti Osamu bagimu?!” Atsumu berkata dengan penuh keberatan. Sedangkan si gadis yang dihadiahi oleh pertanyaan konyol seperti itu mencoba mengingat lagi jika dikelasnya memang terdapat dua orang dengan wajah serupa dan bukan hanya khayalan nya saja. 

“I-iya?” mau bagaimana pun si gadis tetap mengingat jika di kelasnya memang ada sepasang anak kembar, dan kemungkinan nya ia baru saja salah memanggil satu dengan yang lain nya. 

Atsumu berdiri dari tempatnya “Aku Atsumu! Perhatikan wajahku baik-baik! Aku lebih tampan daripada si babi itu!” jari telunjuknya menunjuk tegak ke arah Osamu seakan memberi pemahaman pada gadis itu bahwa dirinya jauh berbeda dengan tingkat ketampanan yang mumpuni ketimbang Osamu. 

Osamu menatap bengis pada asal suara yang baru saja menghina nya “Apa maksudmu babi bermulut kotor?!” sungguh, Osamu tidak berbuat apapun yang menyebalkan. Dirinya hanya duduk manis sambil bercengkrama dengan Ginjima teman bangku depan nya. Lantas mengapa saudara tercintanya tiba-tiba menyulut sebuah api?

“Kau yang babi, sialan! Ini sudah yang seribu kalinya aku dikira sebagai dirimu. Aku sangat muak!" ini bukan yang pertama kalinya teman satu kelas Atsumu salah menduga dirinya sebagai Osamu maupun sebaliknya, seharusnya ia cukup mangabaikan atau memberitahu gadis yang baru saja salah mengenalinya, tapi sepertinya kondisi Atsumu sedang terlalu jelek untuk sebuah kesalahan. 

“Memangnya aku tidak?! Seharusnya kau mengganti wajahmu sialan!” Osamu maju menghampiri Atsumu. 

Keadaan kelas 2-B tersebut kini riuh dengan para muridnya yang sedang melihat interaksi si kembar dalam kelas mereka. Sepertinya si kembar Miya akan bertengkar lagi. Bukan hal yang langka, ini sudah sering terjadi. Maka murid pada kelas tersebut bertaruh siapa yang akan menang pada perkelahian kali ini, ada yang mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya untuk mengabadikan momen tersebut atau ada juga yang tidak peduli dan memilih tidur di pojok kelas. Yang jelas Atsumu dan Osamu sudah berkepala panas saat ini. 

“Apa maksudmu biadab?! Wajahku memang seperti ini dari lahir, kau yang seharusnya mengganti wajahmu agar mereka tidak salah memanggilku lagi!” 

Mengetahui Osamu memajukan langkahnya pada Atsumu seakan menantang, tentu saja Atsumu tidak ingin kalah dan memajukan juga langkahnya pada Osamu hingga kini mereka cukup dekat untuk saling membunuh lewat tatapan. 

“Wajahku juga memang seperti ini dari lahir bodoh! Kau mau ribut ya?!” 

“Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh?! Maju sini jika berani sialan!” 

Kurasa kalian semua sudah tahu kemana ini semua bermuara.

* * *

“Cepat pilih warna untuk rambut kalian" 

Shinsuke menyodorkan sebuah buku tipis berkertas tebal dengan berbagai macam rambut palsu berbeda warna yang di tempelkan pada halaman nya. Sedangkan dua orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya masih mengumparkan delikan sinis satu sama lain. 

Oh, ayolah. 

“Tsumu, Samu" sebuah peringatan Shinsuke berikan untuk mendapatkan atensi keduanya, dan juga untuk menghentikan aura pembunuh yang dikeluarkan oleh Atsumu dan Osamu. Ini sudah sepulang sekolah dan kedua saudara ini masih bertengkar satu sama lain, Shinsuke tidak habis pikir. 

“Baik" keduanya menjawab kompak. 

Saat ini, ketiga tokoh utama dalam cerita ini sedang berada di sebuah salon yang tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Ini semua karena Atsumu dan Osamu yang memutuskan untuk mewarnai rambut mereka agar murid di sekolah mereka tidak salah menduga mereka sebagai yang lain nya. Ide bagus, tapi Shinsuke tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus terlibat dalam hal ini. 

Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana Shinsuke bisa ikut (diseret lebih tepatnya) kedua Miya bersaudara untuk menemani mereka mewarnai rambut mereka, itu semua karena tepat saat bel pulang sekolah berdering Atsumu dan Osamu menghampiri Shinsuke yang berada di kelas 2-A dan berkata dengan lantang untuk menemani mereka ke sebuah salon. Shinsuke awalnya terkejut dengan penuturan lantang tersebut, tetapi setelah melihat wajah berantakan dan sedikit memar pada wajah Atsumu dan Osamu, Shinsuke menjadi paham. 

Atsumu dan Osamu masing-masing duduk pada salah satu bangku hitam besar dimana para pekerja salon melayani mereka setelah memilih warna yang akan di torehkan pada rambut mereka. Atsumu berwarna _blonde_ dan Osamu berwarna abu-abu. Seperti emas dan silver. Berbeda tetapi memiliki kilau yang sama. Shinsuke pikir mau se-berbeda apapun Atsumu dan Osamu tetap saja mereka berdua mempunyai kesamaan. Entah mengapa fakta ini sedikit menggelitik perutnya hingga menimbulkan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. 

Shinsuke duduk pada bangku tunggu yang khusus dibuat oleh pemilik salon jika ada seseorang yang harus menunggu teman atau kerabat mereka seperti kasus Shinsuke. Menunggu hinga si kembar selesai dengan urusan mereka. Ia pikir ia bisa pulang cepat seperti biasa bersama kedua sahabatnya, membantu neneknya di rumah dan bersantai setelahnya tetapi semuanya batal karena perkelahian Atsumu dan Osamu dan juga solusi yang mereka buat. Ya sudahlah, Shinsuke sudah terbiasa jadwal monoton yang ia punya selalu dikacaukan oleh kedua Miya bersaudara. Bukan hal baru jika Atsumu dan Osamu lah yang selalu mengisi aktfitas mengejutkan dalam hari-harinya. 

“Woah, ini keren" jemari Atsumu menyisir poni nya untuk mempertegas rambut belah kiri nya, cukup puas dengan hasil tangan sang pekerja. Sedangkan Osamu di sampingnya sedang berkaca pada cermin besar di hadapan nya, melihat warna baru pada rambutnya. Tidak buruk. 

Dengan begini mereka tidak dibedakan lagi berdasarkan letak poni, melainkan warna rambut. Kemajuan bagus untuk tidak membuat orang sekitar kebingungan. 

“Bagaimana Shinsu, aku tampan bukan" Osamu menatap jengah pada pertanyaan menjurus pernyataan narsis Atsumu. 

“Yang benar saja" Osamu memutarkan bola matanya, Atsumu mendelik padanya. “Sudah jelas aku lebih tampan disini” sama saja, Osamu juga tidak mau kalah, kadang persaingan antar saudara memang menakutkan. 

“HAH?!” Atsumu menaikkan nada suara nya, bersiap kapan saja untuk memulai perkelahian babak dua. 

Ya tuhan, tolong Shinsuke. 

Shinsuke maju berhadapan dengan Atsumu dan Osamu. Menepuk pundak keduanya dengan mantap “Kalian berdua tampan" bagaimana pun pertengkaran mereka harus dihentikan sebelum Shinsuke mengalami keriput dini karena pusing oleh tingkah mereka berdua. Jadi setidaknya pujian kecil cukup untuk membuat mereka puas. 

_Sial_

Atsumu tahu jika Shinsuke memuji baik dirinya maupun Osamu. Atsumu juga tahu jika pujian itu hanya sekedar main-main agar dirinya dan Osamu tidak bertengkar lagi. 

Lantas mengapa reaksi wajah nya harus memerah total seperti ini. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebetulnya ini baru masuk inti cerita... udah gitu aku updatenya males-males an lagi... btw buat semua yang udah baca dan ninggalin kudos aku ucapin terimakasih ^^


	8. The protector

“Shinsu, pokoknya kamu harus datang ke pertandingan voli nanti saat jam pelajaran berakhir" sang pemilik nama menoleh pada Atsumu yang baru saja mengajaknya bicara dalam perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah. 

“Hari ini aku dan Tsumu bertanding voli dengan sekolah sebelah, kau bisa menonton kami di lapangan indoor sekolah" Osamu yang berada di sebelah Shinsuke menambahkan penjelasan dari Atsumu. Kini mereka bertiga sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menuju sekolah mereka. 

Shinsuke terdiam sejenak, menimbang permintaan kedua sahabatnya. “Baiklah" Atsumu dan Osamu hendak bersorak senang “Tetapi aku akan datang terlambat karena ada urusan di klub mading" seketika sorakan bahagia Miya bersaudara tertelan kembali digantikan dengan raut wajah kecewa. 

“Harus sekali ya datang telat?” Atsumu memasang wajah memelas.

“Batalkan saja urusan di klub mading mu Shinsu" Osamu tidak jauh berbeda dengan kembaran nya. 

Miya bersaudara ini ... 

Bagaimana ya, sebenarnya hari ini klub mading, klub yang diikuti oleh Shinsuke membuat rencana untuk menghias ruangan klub mereka karena ketua mereka meminta untuk menambahkan ke-kreatiftas-an dalam ruangan mereka tidak hanya sekumpulan kata-kata puitis dari para filsuf terkenal atau hasil wawancara dari para pemenang lomba. Shinsuke tentu saja menyetujui ajakan tersebut, lagipula rasanya tidak enak jika tidak ikut membantu yang lain walaupun hal seperti itu terkesan remeh. 

Lalu jika Shinsuke menolak ajakan kedua sahabat Miya nya pasti mereka berdua akan kecewa karena setiap pertandingan voli berarti bagi mereka, dan tidak memiliki Shinsuke sebagai penonton pertandingan mereka berarti sama dengan tidak memiliki penyemangat walaupun para gadis biasanya berbondong-bondong untuk menyorakkan nama Miya bersaudara. Jadi mau tidak mau Shinsuke harus mengambil jalan tengah, membagi waktunya untuk klub mading dan pertandingan voli Atsumu dan Osamu walaupun seperti yang kalian lihat Miya bersaudara ini masih mengeluh. 

“Tidak bisa, aku harus bertanggung jawab sebagai anggota kelompok klub mading. Lagipula aku masih tetap akan menonton pertandingan kalian walaupun sedikit telat" Shinsuke tetap berjalan tegap diantara saudara kembar tanpa memedulikan bahu menurun Atsumu atau wajah tidak rela Osamu. Shinsuke sudah menetapkan keputusan nya. 

“Ukh, susah sekali mengubah keputusanmu” bibir Atsumu mencebik, berusaha untuk memprotes, tapi tahu itu tidak akan berguna karena Shinsuke adalah manusia dengan keteraturan jadwal yang paten. 

Langkah ketiganya berjalan bersandingan hingga menyentuh perbatasan antara halaman sekolah yang dibatasi oleh pagar dan jalanan luas di depan. “Kita bertemu lagi saat pulang sekolah" Shinsuke menutup percakapan pagi hari mereka. 

“Baiklah" dibalas kompak oleh sahabatnya. 

* * *

“Shinsuke-san! Tolong ajari aku cara membuat rubah dari origami" pemuda bersurai oren tersebut mendatangi Shinsuke dengan selembar origami berwarna merah muda di tangan nya, wajahnya menunjukkan keantusiasan yang menurut Shinsuke terlalu banyak hanya untuk diajari cara membuat rubah dari origami. Hinata Shoyo namanya, adik kelas Shinsuke yang memiliki senyum secerah matahari dan sifat semangat membara. Terkadang sifatnya dapat membuat seluruh anggota klub mading tertawa dan mewarnai klub kecil mereka. 

Shinsuke mengambil origami kuning di dekatnya “Perhatikan baik-baik Hinata" sang objek panggilan menuruti Shinsuke dengan baik. 

“Pertama kamu lipat diagonal origami nya biar jadi bentuk segitiga" Shinsuke memulai tahapan awal dalam membentuk origaminya menjadi rubah. Disampingnya, Hinata mengamati dengan baik sambil berusaha meniru gerakan tangan Shinsuke pada origami. 

Jika Shinsuke kilas balik darimana ia dapat membuat origami ini menjadi bentuk rubah, itu semua karena bunda dan neneknya yang gemar mengajari Shinsuke membuat berbagai macam origami saat dirinya kecil dahulu. Bermula dari neneknya yang berceletuk jika permintaan kalian dikabulkan maka buatlah seribu burung bangau dari origami atau disebut sebagai _senbazturu_. Shinsuke tidak begitu mempercayainya karena neneknya masih sedikit terikat dengan dongeng ata legenda segala macamnya. Hanya saja semenjak itu bundanya membeli origami dan mulai membuat burung bangau yang entah untuk apa. Mungkin saat itu bundanya memang mempunyai keinginan kuat yang ingin dikabulkan. Hanya saja burung bangau tersebut tidak pernah mencapai angka seribu karena bundanya malah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bentuk origami yang lain seperti rubah, katak, dan pesawat. Shinsuke sebagai anaknya tentu saja diajak untuk ikut berpartisipasi, oleh karena itu Shinsuke cukup pandai dalam urusan melipat origami. 

“Terus tarik bagian tengah di atas sini ke bawah buat bentuk wajah rubahnya, dan jadi" selembar persegi origami di tangan Shinsuke sudah berubah menjadi rubah origami yang lucu. Tidak berbeda dengan Hinata yang tampaknya mengikuti instruksi Shinsuke dengan baik. 

“Wahhh! Terima kasih Shinsuke-san" Hinata menatap origami rubah buatan nya dengan puas, dengan begini ia bisa menggantungkan origaminya di ruangan klub. 

Shinsuke menatap jam bundar di ruang tersebut. Pukul setengah lima. Menandakan jika ia sudah melewatkan pertandingan voli Atsumu dan Osaamu selama tiga puluh meenit. Sepertinya ia harus bergegas sekarang sebelum terlambat lebih lama. 

“Hinata, tolong katakan pada ketua klub jika aku duluan. Aku harus ke pertandingan voli sekolah kita" Shinsuke memasukkan peralatan karya seninya seperti gunting dan lem ke dalam tasnya. Bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan kegiatan klub nya. 

“Oh, Shinsuke-san ingin menonton pertandingan nya Miya bersaudara ya?” 

“Um? Darimana kau tahu Hinata?” Shinsuke menatap aneh, pemain voli bukan hanya Atsumu dan Osamu saja lantas darimana Hinata menyimpulkan jika dirinya pergi menonton voli untuk melihat Atsumu dan Osamu? 

“Soalnya kalian bertiga sangat dekat walaupun berbeda kelas, bahkan kupikir Shinsuke-san memiliki hubungan lebih dengan salah satu diantara Miya-san. Apa itu benar?” Hinata menatap polos seakan pertanyaan nya tidak akan membuat Shinsuke terheran dan merasa aneh. 

Hubungan lebih? Dengan Atsumu atau Osamu? Ada yang harus diluruskan disini. 

“Ah tidak, aku dan mereka hanya bersahabat karena kita teman dari kecil dan bertetangga juga" 

Hinata menatap terkejut, ada sedikit rasa bersalah dalam rautnya “Eh? Jadi aku salah, maaf ya Shinsuke-san sudah menduga yang tidak-tidak" Hinata membungkuk sebagai gestur permintaan maaf yang dibalas bukan masalah besar oleh Shinsuke.

“Baiklah Hinata, aku pergi dulu" Shinsuke melanglahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan klub mading diiringi oleh sahutan persetujuan dari Hinata. 

Aneh. Darimana Hinata dapat menduga nya jika ia mempunyai hubungan lebih dengan Atsumu maupun Osamu? Mereka hanya sahabat kecil, tidak lebih. Walaupun mereka sudah bersama semenjak lahir tapi Shinsuke dapat menjamin jika mereka tidak akan pernah lebih dari sepasang sahabat. Karena untuk merubah status sahabat menjadi sepasang kekasih berarti menyetujui akan terjadinya guncangan besar dalam hidupnya. Shinsuke tidak menyukai suatu guncangan besar. 

“Tidak mungkin" 

* * *

“ _One touch_!” 

Atsumu merasakan bola voli menyentuh jari-jarinya saat sedang menghadang datangnya bola voli untuk mencetak angka tim lawan. Tidaak sepenuh menghentikan laju bola agar jatuh pada tempat sebaliknya, tapi setidaknya spike lawan mampu melambat akibat jari-jarinya. 

Papan pertandingan yang dikendalikan oleh kedua manajer sekolah lawan main bertuliskan angka 23 untuk Inarizaki dan 22 untuk Fukurodani. Selisih yang titpis. Tidak fokus sedikit saja maka bersiaplah lah untuk kehilangan angka. Setidaknya itu yang Atsumu pikirkan. Rasanya Atsumu ingin mengumpat pada pelatihnya yang mengundang sekolah sebelah untuk pertandingan voli kali ini. Karena demi tuhan, Bokuto Koutaro yang berada di institut Fukurodani tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Walaupun terkadang _moody_ an tetapi itu tidak berpengaruh banyak karena anggota tim nya yang sama kuat. Terlebih _setter_ nya yang mampu mengeluarkan kemampuan Bokuto sepenuhnya. Atsumu merasa tertantang di sini. 

Atsumu memperhatikan gerak _setter_ Fukurodani. Tubuhnya melompat lurus seakan menyembunyikan gerakannya untuk memberi umpan pada siapa. Tapi Atsumu tahu jika setter tersebut akan mengumpan pada Bokuto yang berada pada sayap kanan lapangan. Beruntung pada pada tempat tersebut Osamu, Suna dan Omimi rekan setim mereka sudah bersiap untuk mem- _block spike_ Bokuto. Dengan begini pilihan Bokuto hanya dua. Pertama tetap melanjutkan _spike_ dengan resiko di hadang atau kedua melakukan _rebound_. Atsumu tahu _spiker_ berpengalaman seperti Bokuto akan memilih _rebound_ tidak mungkin ia sebodoh itu membiarkan pukulan nya dihadang oleh para _blocker_. Tapi jangan salah, Suna, _middle blocker_ Inarizaki pasti tahu jika Bokuto akan melakukan _rebound_ , maka salah satu lengan Suna yang menjadi titik patok Bokuto dilipat agar _spike_ Bokuto melayang lurus ke belakang melewati garis lapangan. 

Atsumu pikir bola tersebut akan membuahkan _match point_ memuaskan bagi tim nya.

Sebelum ia sadar jika di belakang garis lapangan terdapat Shinsuke yang sedang berjalan masuk mencari tempat, tepat dimana bola pukulan Bokuto akan mendarat. 

_Sial_.

Atsumu memperhatikan bola voli tersebut yang sedang melayang. Menatapnya tajam seakan meminta pergerakan nya berhenti agar tidak mengenai Shinsuke di belakang sana. Kedua kaki Atsumu melangkah secepat yang ia bisa, berharap langkahan kakinya lebih cepat dari pada laju bola tersebut. Memacu cepat hingga ia persis berada di depan Shinsuke. Kini Atsumu tidak lagi berdiri di tengah lapangan melainkan berdiri diantara Shinsuke dan laju nya bola voli. Hendak menghalau bola voli tersebut menggunakan kedua tangan, tetapi laju bola lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan sehingga mau tidak mau bola tersebut sukses menghantam wajah Ataumu. 

“23 untuk Fukurodani" 

Seharusnya point tersebut untuk Inarizaki. 

“Ah, Atsumu, apa kau baik-baik saja?” Shinsuke menepuk pundak Atsumu untuk melihat kondisi sahabatnya. 

“Eh, tidak apa-apa kok" 

Seharusnya Atsumu tidak perlu berbohong pada rasa sakit di hidungnya yang baru saja mencium bola voli. 

Shinsuke tersenyum “Terima kasih ya" 

Seharusnya juga, Atsumu tidak perlu merasa senang karena mengetahui Shinsuke tidak lecet sedikit pun. 

  
Sore itu, Atsumu tahu jika ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa dalam hati nya. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ternyata yg nulis di fandom ini di ao3 yg bahasa indonesia nya dikit juga ya...


	9. Onsen

Kedua tangan Osamu menggapai bungkus ramen dalam lemari penyimpanan milik kediaman Shinsuke. Mengeluarkannya sembari menimbang ramen mana yang pantas untuk mereka masak malam ini. Cheese soup ramen atau hot chicken ramen.

“Hei, kalian pilih yang mana?” Osamu mengangkat kedua ramen berbeda rasa tersebut, meminta pendapat pada kedua orang lain nya yang berada di dapur.

“Rasa _cheese soup_ saja, nanti kita masaknya pakai susu agar seperti _spaghetti_ _carbonara”_ sebuah saran tercipta dari Shinsuke, tangan nya mengeluarkan susu putih kemasan dari dalam lemari pendingin, menaruhnya di atas meja dapur bersama bahan makanan lain nya untuk dimasak. 

Tiga bungkus ramen yang baru saja Osamu keluarkan, bawang putih, telur, susu, beberapa sosis,dan daun bawang. Yup, bagus. Bahan untuk membuat ramen istimewa ala Miya dan Kita bersaudara sudah tersaji sempurna. Hanya tinggal mereka eksekusi maka semuanya beres dengan sebuah panci besar berisikan ramen. Sebuah perayaan kemenangan yang sederhana. 

Perayaan atas kemenangan Inarizaki melawan Fukurodani pada latih tanding tempo hari atau bisa dibilang perayaan atas keberhasilan Atsumu dan Osamu karena telah bermain dengan baik. Tidak terlalu baik juga sebenarnya jika kalian mengingat kejadian tempo hari, tapi tenang, tim Inarizaki tetap memperoleh kemenangan setelah melewati tiga set pertandingan. Dan untuk insiden dimana wajah Atsumu menghantam bola voli, hidung Atsumu harus rela dikompres menggunakan bantalan es setelahnya. 

Atsumu menatap sengit pada bahan makanan hijau panjang di atas meja, seakan jika benda tersebut tidak layak untuk masuk ke dalam daftar bahan masakan “Kalian tahu, daun bawang dapat merusak cita rasa dalam sebuah masakan, aku menolak keras dengan adanya daun bawang dimasakan kita" padahal Atsumu bukanlah golongan orang yang suka memasak seperti Osamu, tetapi perkataannya seperti sekelas chef pada restoran bintang lima. 

“Itu hanya alasan mu karena kau membenci daun bawang kan? Dasar payah" suara air mengalir dari keran yang dinyalakan Osamu yang ditadahi oleh panci untuk merebus ramen tidak dapat menghalangi pendengaran Atsumu dari perkataan meremehkan Osamu. Membuat Atsumu menggeram marah pada saudaranya. 

Jangan salahkan Atsumu mengapa ia benci daun bawang. Rasanya yang khas dan menusuk saat digigit membuat indra pengecap Atsumu menegang atas sengatan rasanya. Bahkan rasanya mengalahkan rasa makanan lainnya yang tercampur saat Atsumu suapkan ke dalam mulut. Ini mengherankan mengapa banyak manusia yang menyukai daun bawang. Seperti Osamu contohnya, walaupun Osamu memang pemakan segala makanan pada dasarnya. Tapi tetap saja! Atsumu mempertanyakan manusia-manusia diluar sana yang menyukai daun bawang karena Atsumu dan daun bawang adalah musuh sejati. 

Atsumu menatap sahabatnya, mempersiapkan wajah memelasnya agar setidaknya Shinsuke mempertimbangkan keinginannya “Shinsu ... “

Sang pemilik nama menghentikan kegiatan memotong sosisnya, menoleh pada asal suara yang memanggilnya “Tidak Atsumu, daun bawang baik untuk kesehatan jantung" Shinsuke tahu temannya satu ini sangat anti dengan daun bawang, tetapi tetap saja “Dan juga kau bukan anak-anak lagi, belajarlah untuk tidak pilih-pilih makanan" bukannya Shinsuke bertindak jahat, hanya saja ini demi kebaikan Atsumu untuk berdamai dengan makanan yang ia benci. 

Atsumu kalah telak. Terduduk lemas pada kursi yang ia tarik untuk duduk berhadapan pada meja dapur. Kepalanya ia rebahkan diatas meja, dan dirinya terlalu malas untuk membalas tawa mencemoh dari Osamu. Yasudahlah, Atsumu mengalah kali ini. 

“Shinsu, apa sosisnya sudah selesai?” Osamu mengalihkan berhatiannya sebentar pada rebusan ramen yang ia masak, khawatir jika ramen nya akan terlalu lembek karena terlalu matang. Jika Osamu merebus ramen nya terlalu matang sekarang maka saat dimasak menggunakan susu nanti dapat dipastikan ramennya akan terlihat sangat lembek, dan saat dimakan akan membuat perut cepat kenyang dan bersisa. Osamu tidak dapat membiarkan hal tersebut, segala masakan dalam tangan nya harus sempurna agar tidak bersisa. 

“Ya, aku akan memotong bawang putih untuk tumisan" Shinsuke menggeser kepingan sosis diatas nampan untuk digantikan dengan tiga butir bawang putih. Beruntung neneknya mengajari Shinsuke memasak semenjak kepergian kedua orang tuanya. Jadi untuk urusan motong-memotong Shinsuke sudah terbiasa tanpa takut jarinya teriris. 

“Baiklah, rebusan ramennya juga sudah matang" tanpa perlu mematikan kompor, Osamu dengan segera memindahkan panci berisi ramen dengan wajan yang ia siapkan untuk menumis. Sangat terlihat jika dapur dan seisinya bukanlah hal asing untuk Osamu, ini berkat dirinya yang sering membantu untuk membuat bahan penjualan Onigiri Miya. 

“Ini bawang putihnya sudah siap" Shinsuke menaruh potongan bawang putihnya di atas wajan yang sudah Osamu beri sedikit minyak makan, menimbulkan suara decisan yang mengudara. Suara yang membuat Osamu tersenyum puas, ia selalu suka ini. Pergerakan tangan nya dalam memasak, wangi masakan yang masuk ke dalam indra penciuman serta dirinya yang memasak ditemani oleh Shinsuke dan-

Tunggu. Ada yang kurang disini. 

Kemana perginya Atsumu? 

Osamu mengalihkan kegiatan masak-memasaknya, menemukan Atsumu duduk dihadapan nya dengan setoples kue yang entah kapan dan darimana Atsumu ambil sambil mengunyah santai. Tidak memedulikan jika dihadapan Atsumu terdapat saudara dan sahabatnya yang sedang memasak sedari tadi. Bahkan wajahnya terlihat tidak berdosa seakan tidak membantu memasak dan menumpahkan segalanya pada Shinsuke dan dirinya bukanlah suatu masalah besar. Tinggal menunggu hidangan selesai dan makan. Osamu tidak bisa membiarkan Atsumu menjadi benalu. 

“Mengapa kau hanya diam saja?! Bantu kami sialan!” jika diantara Osamu dan Atsumu tidak terpisah oleh meja dan fokus Osamu untuk masakan di tangannya, mungkin satu benjolan besar akan tercipta di atas surai pirang Atsumu. 

Atsumu menghela nafas, mengetahui jika Osamu akan menyadari ketidak beradaannya. Padahal ia cukup menikmati kegiatan bersantai dan tontonan acara memasak _live_ di hadapannya “Baiklah, apa yang harus aku lakukan" Atsumu berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati Osamu. Memberi absen tanda kehadiran.

“Masak telur ini" Atsumu melihat sekotak telur yang disodorkan oleh Osamu “Dua saja cukup, kau tidak perlu memasak semuanya" Osamu menambahkan catatan dalam komandonya, mengantisipasi jika Atsumu kelewatan untuk memasak semua telur. Sedangkan Atsumu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, terkadang sifat saudaranya di dalam dapur mirip seperti kepala chef yang ia tahu. 

Atsumu mengambil salah satu wajan yang lebih kecil. Menyalakan kompor di sebelah Osamu dan meuangkan sedikit minyak untuk menggoreng. Atsumu tidak sepayah itu dalam urusan memasak, berterima kasihlah atas dirinya sebagai putra dari pemilik Onigiri Miya. 

Atsumu mengambil salah satu telur dan mengetuknya pada meja kompor. Satu ketukan, dua ketukan dan _crackk_.

Telur pecah membasahi tangan Atsumu. 

Baiklah, lupakan tiga kalimat diatas sebelumnya. 

“Yahhhh!” Atsumu histeris melihat tangan nya berlumuran cairan kuning berlendir. 

“Bodoh! Apa kau tidak bisa memasak telur dengan benar?!” Osamu sebagai saksi terdekat atas kecerobohan Atsumu berujar marah, tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa hanya memasak telur saja saudaranya harus mengacau seperti ini. 

“Ini tidak sengaja bodoh! Jangan mengataiku bodoh sialan!” 

Osamu mengacungkan sudip ditangannya, pengganti tangan untuk menghakimi saudaranya “Tapi kau memang bodoh!” 

“Apa?!” karena rasa tidak terima Atsumu dikatai bodoh oleh Osamu, kini Atsumu mencengkram refleks kerah baju Osamu tanpa sadar jika tangan yang ia pakai masih terdapat pecahan telur yang membuat noda tersebut berpindah pada kaus yang Osamu pakai. 

“Ack! Kau mengotori baju ku!”

“Biar saja!”

Shinsuke berani bersumpah, jika dirinya hanya pergi beberapa langkah saja untuk mengambil garam, dan tidak menyangka jika pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah Atsumu dan Osamu yang bertengkar dengan pecahan telur ditangan untuk menodai masing-masing lawan dan juga tumpahan susu yang seharusnya Shinsuke yakini untuk dituangkan ke dalam wajan oleh Osamu. Semuanya total berantakan. Beruntung Osamu masih mempunyai etika untuk mematikan kompor jika tidak dalam pengawasan. Tetapi tetap saja hal ini mengundang pertanyaan dalam diri Shinsuke mengapa ia dapat bertahan dengan kedua kembar Miya. 

Lagi dan lagi, Shinsuke harus menjadi penengah diantara keduanya. 

“Kalian ber-"

_Splasshh_

Segelas susu mendarat pada wajah Shinsuke. Membuat si pemilik wajah total bungkam dengan aura tidak bersahabat di belakangnya. Keadaan sekitar menjadi mencekam, dan membuat kedua Miya bersaudara berhenti di tempat. Terlebih Osamu sang pelaku yang sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Berharap dirinya akan lolos dari ocehan yang sekiranya akan dikeluarkan oleh sahabat bersurai abu-abu putihnya tersebut. Karena Osamu berani bertaruh jika tidak akan ada yang bisa menandingi logika dingin Shinsuke saat ia sedang mengomentari seseorang. 

Nenek Shinsuke menyembul dari balik dinding dapur, melihat penampakan cucu beserta kedua sahabatnya yang berantakan “Wah, sepertinya Shin-chan, Atsumu-chan dan Osamu-chan harus membersihkan diri? Bagaimana jika kalian pergi ke pemandian air panas kakek Washijo? Biar nenek yang mengurus ini" 

Ketiga remaja tersebut memasang wajah bersalah, merasa tidak enak untuk membebankan kekacauan yang mereka buat pada nenek Yumie. Ingin menolak tetapi mereka tahu jika menolak permintaan orang tua akan jauh lebih tidak sopan. Maka mereka membungkuk sebagai tanda persetujuan.

“Terima kasih dan maafkan kami nek" 

* * *

Sama seperti apa yang dipinta oleh nenek Yumie untuk membersihkan diri di pemandian air panas milik kakek Washijo maka disinilah mereka bertiga, membawa baju ganti sambil memasuki pemandian air panas dengan penampilan berantakan yang dibalas oleh tatapan tajam kakek Washijo. Berbeda dengan nenek Yumie yang penyabar dan selalu tersenyum, kakek Washijo memiliki kepribadian _judgemental_ dan sedikit keras. Maka tak heran jika Atsumu, Osamu dan Shinsuke dihadiahi tatapan sinis saat memasuki pemandian air panasnya. 

“Awas saja jika kalian mengotori pemandian air panasku bocah" kakek Washijo menilik penampilan ketiga pemuda tersebut. Baju berlumuran telur, wajah lengket karena susu dan aura memelas pada ketiganya. Kakek Washijo berharap mereka bertiga tidak membuat pelanggan yang lain kabur akan keberadaan mereka.

“Iya, iya" Atsumu berkata acuh pada ocehan kakek Washijo, sedangkan Osamu di belakang tidak ada bedanya berjalan lurus tanpa memedulikan tatapan kakek Washijo.

Benar jika kalian sudah mengenal dekat dengan pemilik suatu tempat maka rasa hormat mu kepadanya akan semakin menurun karena selalu bertemu dengan hal yang sama dan ocehan yang sama. Berlaku juga untuk antara Miya bersaudara dan kakek Washijo, beruntung Shinsuke masih mempunyai sopan santun dengan memberi hormat sedikit walaupun perkataan kakek Washijo sebelumnya hanyalah angin belaka. Mereka sudah sering mandi bersama di pemandian air panas ini sedari kecil, diomeli atau dimarahi oleh kakek Washijo jika mengacau bukan lagi hal baru untuk mereka. 

Atsumu meletakkan baju gantinya pada salah satu kotak lemari “Ck! wajahku lengket semua" meraba wajahnya yang dihiasi cairan telur mengering dan jejak susu pada wajahnya. 

“Ini semu gara-gara kau" Osamu mengeluh tidak ada bedanya, mulai menanggalkan kaus hitamnya. 

“Kalian hentikan. Jika kalian tidak bertengkar maka keadaan kita tidak akan seperti ini" Shinsuke mungkin tidak banyak mengeluh atas kondisi mereka sekarang, tapi percayalah wajah lengket dengan susu mengering di seluruh wajah sangatlah tidak enak, terlebih Shinsuke adalah manusia yang menjunjung tinggi kebersihan. Keadaan sepperti ini membuatnya jengkel. 

Atsumu dan Osamu bungkam atas pernyataan Shinsuke. Ingin membantah tapi dari segi manapun omongan Shinsuke benar apa adanya. Dan juga mereka tidak mau jika harus melanjutkan perdebatan dengan Shinsuke. Berdebat dengan Shinsuke sama dengan kalah telak tepat saat kau baru membalasnya sekali. Mengambil opsi diam tentu lebih baik. 

Atsumu membuka kausnya, begitu pula Osamu yang sudah bersiap membuka celananya dan Shinsuke yang membuka _sweatshirt_ nya. Menampilkan torso ringkih yang dibalut oleh kulit putih nan lembut. Sebentar. Apa Atsumu baru saja mengimajinasikan tekstur kulit Shinsuke tanpa menyentuhnya? Atsumu rasa ia sudah gila. Hanya saja ia tidak dapat menahan nya saat melihat Shinsuke yang _shirtless_ seperti ini. Tidak menyangka tubuh remaja Shinsuke akan sangat berbeda dengan tubuh Shinsuke kecil. Jelas memang berbeda. Tetapi berbeda juga dampaknya pada Atsumu. Membuat Atsumu terdiam menghentikan kegiatan menanggalkan pakaiannya. Dan lagi, Shinsuke sudaah bersiap untuk membuka celananya, siap mempertontonkan apa yang berada di baliknya. 

Atsumu gemetar sekarang. 

“K-kalian tahu, kurasa aku akan menunggu kalian selesai mandi di tempat tunggu" padahal Atsumu sudah bersusah payah agar suara yang ia keluarkan tidak terlalu gugup dengan mengalihkan pandagan nya dari Shinsuke. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berjalan cukup baik karena Osamu dan Shinsuke menatapnya heran. 

“Kenapa? Bukankah badan mu lengket semua?” Shinsuke mewakilkan pertanyaan dalam dirinya dan dalam diri Osamu. 

“Eh? Tidak kok, tidak begitu lengket, sudah kalian jangan khawatir” Atsumu mengibaskan salah satu tangannya, mengabaikan semua rasa gatal pada wajah dan badan nya. Sangat terbalik dengan apa yang ia katakan. 

Shinsuke menatap heran. Osamu disamping juga tidak berbeda jauh “Kau aneh. Biasanya kau suka jika sudah berendam di pemandian air panas" 

Ya tuhan, mengapa menyakinkan kedua orang ini susah sekali pikir Atsumu “Tidak hari ini. Sudahlah kalian masuk saja sana duluan" Atsumu harap setelah ini mereka tidak banyak bertanya lagi. 

Setelah diam beberapa saat, keputusan telah dibuat “Baiklah" Osamu berkata acuh. Shinsuke hanya mengganguk. Atsumu mengucap syukur dalam hati. 

Atsumu menghampiri bangku panjang yang disediakan jika pada saat hari tertentu pengunjung pemandian air panas sedang ramai dan mengharuskan pelanggan nya untuk menunggu. Tidak lupa Atsumu mengalihkan perhatiannya saat Shinsuke mengganti celananya menggunakan kain putih kecil yang di sediakan. Bisa gawat jika ia ketahuan memperhatikan tubuh Shinsuke dengan wajah memerah. 

Setelah keduanya masuk melewati kain pembatas antara ruang tunggu dan ganti dengan ruang pemandian barulah Atsumu bernafas lega. Yang barusan nyaris saja. Atsumu tidak menyangka melihat sahabatnya shirtless akan sebegini berdampaknya pada dirinya. Padahal ia sudah sering melihat teman sekelas atau teman se-tim voli nya berganti pakaian dan tidak ada yang membuat dirinya salah tingkah saat seperti Shinsuke melakukan nya. Ini mengherankan. Jika salah satu tanda jatuh cinta adalah seperti ini, maka ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Atsumu mengumpat mengenai jatuh cinta dan segala macamnya.

"Huh?” Atsumu melihat Osamu berjalan keluar dari ruang pemandian, lengkap dengan air yang membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Tidak mungkin Osamu telah selesai mandi, ini terlalu cepat. 

“Awas, aku mau mengambil baki disebelah mu" Atsumu menggeser duduknya untuk mempermudahkan Osamu mengambil baki yang dimaksud. Sebelum Osamu pergi setelah mendapat baki, dirinya terdiam di depan Atsumu. 

“Tsumu" jeda sebentar dalam kalimatnya “Memangnya dulu kulit Shinsuke selembut itu ya?”

“Hah?” Atsumu terheran mendengar ucapan Osamu.

“Maksudku, kulitnya terlalu lembut untuk ukuran laki-laki dan juga sangat halus. Cantik sekali"

“JAGA UCAPAN MU SIALAN!”

  
Atsumu kehilangan kontrol dirinya. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buat semua yang udah baca fic ini aku ucapin terimakasih, apalagi yang udah ninggalin kudos <3, trus maaf juga kalo misalnya aku updatenya lama atau chapter ini cringe. But overall i said thank you ^^


	10. It's easy to fall for you

“Aku bersyukur kalian berdua sudah siap. Kupikir aku harus menunggu hingga berlumut di ruang tamu ini" Shinsuke mengesap teh nya dalam cangkir putih cantik milik kediaman Miya, di hadapannya terdapat nyonya Miya yang tidak jauh berbeda. Keduanya duduk dengan aura ketenangan yang solid semacam para bangsawan saat waktu _tea time_ , menimbulkan pertanyaan dalam si kembar semenjak kapan potret setenang ini didapatkan dalam keluarga mereka melupakan keberingasan ibu mereka jika sudah menyangkut urusan Atsumu dan Osamu jika sedang bertengkar. 

“Shinsu, kami masih mempunyai jam weker untuk membangunkan kami oke? Kami tidak setelat itu" Osamu memberikan pemahaman pada sahabatnya mencoba tidak mengacuhkan adegan di samping dimana Atsumu mencoba meraih setoples cemilan di atas meja yang langsung ditepis oleh sang ibu. 

“Ya, tapi biasanya kalian selalu membuat Shinsuke menunggu, dan ibu tidak tega jika harus membuat lelaki setampan Shinsuke menunggu lama, oleh karena itu ibu mengajaknya menunggu di ruang tamu ini sambil minum teh bersama, menunggu anak-anak ibu yang suka lupa waktu. Aduh, maaf ya Shinsuke" nyonya Miya tersenyum malu-malu pada Shinsuke yang dibalas tidak apa-apa oleh yang bersangkutan, melupakan sindiran halus dalam kalimatnya untuk kedua anaknya. Atsumu dan Osamu mulai mempertanyakan anak siapa mereka sebetulnya. 

“Baiklah, baiklah, bisakah kita pergi sekarang? Kita harus amat sangat teramat _tepat waktu_ bukan?” seperti biasa, sindiran dibalas sindiran, hanya saja Atsumu membalas sindirin yang salah dimana membuatnya mendapat delikan tajam dari sang ibu. Atsumu berkeringat dingin menyesal jika tidak seharusnya ia membalas ibunya. 

“Baiklah, terima kasih ibu atas teh dan jamuan nya" sebuah senyum sopan santun terbit di wajah Shinsuke, membuat nyonya Miya semakin menaruh hati padanya. Si kembar pikir Shinsuke merupakan ancaman besar bagi keberlangsungan hak asuh mereka sebagai anak. 

Pukul sepuluh pagi di akhir pekan. Waktu yang tepat untuk bersantai, berkencan bersama kekasih atau mencari suatu kebutuhan. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh anak keluarga Miya dan Kita disini. Bermula dari permintaan Shinsuke dua hari yang lalu untuk menemaninya ke pusat perbelanjaan di kota untuk mencari kebutuhan klub nya. Ketua klubnya, Sugawara Koushi, meminta Shinsuke untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan klub seperti paku mading, beberapa kertas karton, kertas hias, lem perekat dan sebuah majalah remaja untuk referensi mereka menerbitkan majalah sekolah kemudian hari. Shinsuke tidak keberatan, lagipula ketuanya tersebut memiliki alasan penting sehingga meminta pertolongan Shinsuke. 

Disamping itu Shinsuke juga tahu jika kedua sahabatnya pasti tidak akan menolak permintaannya, bukan semata-mata karena mereka memang ingin bersama Shinsuke melainkan karena keduanya yang gemar berjalan kesana kemari menghabiskan uang pada sesuatu yang mereka suka. Atsumu pada kneepads dan majalah olahraga terbaru sedangkan Osamu tidak jauh berbeda hanya ditambah makanan kesukaan pada keranjangnya. Shinsuke tidak mempermasalahkannya, toh dia bersyukur sudah di temani. Terkadang berjalan sendirian pada akhir pekan akan mengundang tanda tanya pada sekitar walaupun sebetulnya bagi Shinsuke itu adalah hal yang wajar. Tidak semua orang mempunyai teman dan dalam keadaan yang baik untuk bersama, dunia harus menurunkan standar mereka dalam sosialisasi. 

“Heh, ramai sekali" kedua mata Atsumu mengeladah seisi dalam kereta, mencari tempat yang sekiranya kosong namun tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Yah, akhir pekan memang hari yang ramai, tidak jauh berbeda dengan hari kerja di pagi hari atau sore hari. Jadi Atsumu mulai menggantungkan tangannya pada pegangan kereta di atas kepala, begitu pula dengan Osamu dan Shinsuke yang pasrah menerima kepadatan kereta. 

Tempat perbelanjaan yang akan mereka tuju adalah Sannomiya Center Gai, terletak di daerah tetangga yaitu berada di Kobe. Tidak perlu memakan waktu banyak, hanya menaiki kereta di stasiun Amagasaki dan menunggu hingga sampai tujuan di stasiun Kobe-Sannomiya. Terhitung memakan waktu tiga puluh menit. Sebetulnya bisa saja mereka memilih pusat perbelanjaan yang lebih dekat seperti di Mukogawa atau Koshien, tapi mengingat Kobe merupakan daerah yang lebih besar dan sering menjadi tempat tujuan wisatawan dimana berarti barang yang tersaji lebih lengkap maka Shinsuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana. Hitung-hitung hari panjang di akhir pekan. 

Tiga puluh menit di dalam kereta dalam keadaan berdiri bukanlah hal sulit. Mereka sudah terbiasa melakukan ini jika berpergian jauh atau sekedar liburan akhir pekan. Hanya saja decitan roda kereta pada rel nya membuat perhentian tiba-tiba yang dimana seisi penumpang limbung dalam pijakannya. Tak terkecuali Osamu dan Shinsuke. Keseimbangan tubuh mereka goyah dalamnkakinya, bergerak menyerupai irama seperti penumpang yang lain, bergeser ke kanan lalu ke kiri sebelum akhirnya berdiri tegap kembali. Atsumu? Jemari kaki nya mencakar kuat pada lantai kereta. Ini membuat Osamu terheran, mengapa kakaknya harus sebegitu payahnya dalam menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya? Jika penumpang limbung ke kanan, maka Osamu dan Shinsuke akan bergeser ke arah Atsumu. Jika penumpang limbung ke kiri maka Shinsuke dan Osamu akan bergeser ke arah Osamu. 

Ah, sedikit banyak Osamu paham sekarang. 

Atsumu tidak ingin penumpang di belakangnya atau dirinya menimpa tubuh Shinsuke, dan Atsumu sebisa mungkin menjadi sandaran saat Shinsuke limbung. Kebodohan karena cinta jika Osamu katakan. Orang mana yang rela jari kakinya menjadi kebas demi menjadi benteng seseorang? Hanya Atsumu. Dan dugaan Osamu tentang saudaranya yang menyukai, bukan cinta itu masih terlalu dini, Shinsuke ada betulnya. 

Jika kalian bertanya-tanya darimana Osamu mendapat pra-duga seperti itu maka kau harus melihat dari sudut pandang Osamu agar paham. Atsumu bagaikan buku terbuka, mudah dibaca. Pembohong payah bahkan hanya untuk berbohong jika ia telah memakan puding saudaranya. Ini tidak mengherankan jika Osamu dapat melihat gelagat-gelagat kecil yang mencurigakan dalam raut wajah Atsumu. Contohnya saat Atsumu dipuji tampan oleh Shinsuke, walaupun sekilas tetapi Osamu dapat melihat radar merah pada wajah saudaranya, saat itu Osamu pikir itu hanya karena cuaca panas di siang hari dan tidak berpikir jauh tentang itu. Lalu hal mencurigakan terjadi lagi, kali ini sangat mencurigakan hingga Osamu pikir isi kepala Atsumu tertukar dengan kerikil di jalan. 

Katakan Atsumu adalah seorang pemain voli berkompeten dalam bidangnya, bekerja keras, latihan setiap saat, dan memarahi siapapun yang bermain buruk di hadapannya. Tentu semua anggota voli Inarizaki paham akan hal tersebut. Tetapi merombak pikiran saat pertandingan voli minggu lalu. Hal yang diluar nalar melihat seorang Miya Atsumu rela merelakan sebuah poin hanya untuk melindungi Shinsuke, bahkan merelakan wajahnya sebagai pelindung. Memang menolong sesama adalah hak dasar manusia, tetapi yang kita bicarakan kali ini adalah voli. Perlu digaris bawahi, voli. Jika kalian belum paham maka baca kembali kalimat awal pada paragraf ini. 

Osamu total bingung dengan tindak laku Atsumu belakangan ini. Pemikiran ini menghisap seluruh atensinya hingga ia hampir saja terjatuh tersandung oleh selisih daratan antara pintu kereta dengan tanah selanjutnya. Beruntung ia mendapatkan kembali keseimbangannya sehingga Osamu tidak perlu menahan malu untuk jatuh dalam kepadatan stasiun. 

Keluar dari stasiun, berjalan lurus jauh sedikit dan disitulah tempat perbelanjaan berderet rapih di sepanjang jalan membuka jalan untuk menyambut siapapun yang datang. Mereka mendatangi salah satu toko yang berada tidak jauh dari pintu masuk, menghindari risiko berdempetan dengan keramaian pada pertengahan di sepanjang jalan perbelanjaan. Karena semakin dalam memasuki pusat perbelanjaan maka semakin ramai pula tempat tersebut, mereka tidak ingin harus menghabiskan tenaga di awal waktu. 

“Hei, lihat ini" sebuah bando bertelinga kartun disney yang banyak dijual di pasaran tersampir pada tangan Atsumu. Mendatangi Shinsuke yang sedang memilih beberapa kertas karton dan tanpa aba-aba memasangkannya di atas surai abu-abu muda Shinsuke. “Lucu sekali" Atsumu tertawa melihat akibat perbuatannya, dibalas wajah datar tanpa gangguan oleh yang bersangkutan. Shinsuke pikir Atsumu sedang jahil saja. 

Berbeda dalam pemikiran Osamu, dalam pemikirannya Atsumu sedang melakukan tindakan yang sangat klise, _cheesy_ , dan membuat mata Osamu iritasi. Maksudnya, oh ayolah! sahabat lelaki mana yang tiba-tiba menghiasi wajah temannya sambil memuji lucu? Tidak ada. Pengecualian jika mereka berpacaran atau salah satunya memang menaruh rasa. Hal seperti itu hanya terjadi dalam sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan atau dalam drama telenovela. Tidak berlaku dalam sahabat, yah setidak persahabatan antar lelaki. 

Dan lagi Osamu diacuhkan di samping Atsumu dan Shinsuke yang masih setia dengan acara pasang memasang bando pada Shinsuke. Ini menimbulkan pertanyaan apakah tubuhnya tidak cukup besar untuk disadari keberadaannya. Osamu harus menghentikan ini sebelum orang sekitar berpikir jika ia adalah saudara yang terlupakan dalam kencan saudara lainnya. 

“Tsumu, pergilah beli beberapa minuman. Kita perlu persediaan untuk perjalanan kita" Osamu mengeluarkan pendapat yang sekiranya tidak mencurigakan, dan memang ada betulnya jika mereka memang membutuhkan cairan mencegah dehidrasi. 

Atsumu menatap tidak terima “Mengapa harus aku? Kau saja tidak bisa memangnya?” 

Osamu mendecih, membujuk Atsumu merupakan salah satu pekerjaan sulit di muka bumi ini. 

“Osamu ada benarnya Tsumu, pergilah beli minuman. Kami akan menunggu disini" ucap Shinsuke 

Kecuali untuk seseorang yang ia hormati dan takuti —dalam kasus ibunya, maka membujuk Atsumu merupakan perkara mudah. 

“Baiklah" dengan begitu Atsumu pergi membeli minuman pada toko seberang. Untuk ini Osamu berterima kasih pada Shinsuke karena selalu menjadi seseorang yang bisa mengendalikan Atsumu.

Tersisa Osamu dan Shinsuke di toko perhiasan pernak pernik dan kebutuhan alat tulis lainnya. Shinsuke yang masih asik memasukkan benda-benda yang dibutuhkan dalam keranjangnya sedangkan Osamu berdiri di samping memperhatikan tindak-tanduk Shinsuke. Terjadi kedamaian dalam keduanya sebelum Osamu menyadari poni sahabatnya sedikit bergeser dari tempat biasa. Kemungkinan ini dikarenakan ulah Atsumu saat memasangkan bando tadi. 

“Ponimu" Osamu menyisir poni sahabatnya untuk meletakkan kembali seperti susunan yang biasanya Shinsuke buat, bergumul di tengah dan sisanya disisir ke samping. Jemari Osamu berhenti sebentar sebelum tiba-tiba meraih seluruh poni Shinsuke dan menariknya ke atas, membuat yang bersangkutan berjengit terkejut “Aku lupa jika kau memiliki jidat yang luas Shinsu, pantas saja kau menata ponimu seperti ini untuk menutupinya" 

Samar, kerutan terdapat di dahi Shinsuke, seperti menahan rasa jengkel pada sahabatnya “Kalau sudah tahu, singkirkan tanganmu Osamu agar dahiku tidak terekspos di depanmu" ada nada kekesalan dalam suara Shinsuke, membuat Osamu yang mendengar terkekeh geli dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mematuhi perintah sahabatnya. 

“Kenapa? Dahimu ini harus di tunjukkan pada seluruh dunia jika Kita Shinsuke yang dikenal sempurna memiliki kelemahan pada dahinya" jemari Osamu menempelkan poni Shinsuke ke atas pada surai di kepalanya. Semakin mempertontonkan apa yang tidak diinginkan oleh Shinsuke. 

Biasanya Osamu tidak akan menjahili sembarang orang, tangan dan tindak kelakuannya lebih tenang dibanding Atsumu. Tetapi melihat wajah kesal Shinsuke yang sehari-harinya memasang wajah datar dan tak tertanggu bukanlah ide buruk. Sebuah penghargaan tersendiri dapat membuat wajah datar Shinsuke bereskpresi. Dan juga raut wajah Shinsuke yang lain selain ketenangan dan diam merupakan sifat menggemaskan di dalamnya. Osamu seakan melihat pertunjukan eksklusif haanya dari melihat raut wajah Shinsuke. Menghibur dan menyenangkan. 

Shinsuke menepis tangan Osamu, membalas menghalau poni abu-abu sahabatnya untuk mempertunjukkan dahi nya sebagaimana apa yang Osamu lakukan sebelumnya “Lihat, memangnya dahi mu tidak luas?” kesalahan kata karena sejujurnya dahi Osamu tidaklah seluas milik Shinsuke. Seketika Shinsuke merasakan malu pada wajahnya. 

“Tidak" ditambahi oleh juluran lidah mengejek dari Osamu. Jemari Osamu meraih penjepit yang di jual di etalase untuk menjepitkannya pada poni Shinsuke. Tidak berusaha sedikitpun untuk mengurangi kejahilannya. “Pfft —ya tuhan, Shinsuke" Osamu tertawa melihat mahakarya nya. Wajah cemberut Shinsuke, dahi terpampang luas, dan jepitan merah muda pada surainya. Oh, ibunya harus melihat ini agar hak asuhnya sebagai anak tidak terancam. 

“Ck!” Shinsuke bukanlah pemuda yang hanya akan diam saja dijahili seperti itu, terlebih dengan teman dekatnya sendiri. Maka jemarinya mengambil sebuah jepitan besar bergambar beruang dan mulai menjepitkannya di surai abu Osamu. Sekarang keadaan Osamu tidak kalah memalukannya dengan Shinsuke. 

Berusaha melepaskan jepitan memalukan di surainya, tetapi tangan Shinsuke menepis lebih dulu “Apasih Shinsuke" kini tangan mereka berdua berusaha menepis satu sama lain, bahkan berusaha menambah pernak pernik lainnya pada surai lawan main. Mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan para anak gadis kecil yang sedang bermain salon menyalon. Mungkin orang sekitar yang melihat mereka berpikir sangat konyol dua remaja tanggung mewarnai wajah satu sama lain. Tapi dalam waktu ini Osamu menikmati momen nya. Sebuah pemahaman datang dalam benak Osamu, ia mengerti mengapa ibu atau saudaranya menyukai Shinsuke. 

Karena jatuh untuk Shinsuke bukanlah perkara sulit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup yup, miya's family simp for kita shinsuke. Btw ini kalo ada yg mau kasih komentar/saran boleh banget yaa <3


End file.
